Crossfire
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Altered version of Act 5. COMPLETE! Old Snake and Cloud Strife experience the ride of their lives, battling against their greatest foes. An epic love story unfolds as chaos churns, rising forevermore!
1. Teardrops

Hey there, dear friends. Welcome to Crossfire! This is a product of countless ideas. For a great while now, I've been wrestling against ideas that come with monstrous potential, and equally intense possibilities. This particular project was inspired by Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. I defeated the final Beast last night (Screaming Mantis), and the Beast's submission gave me a lot of ideas. Act 5, as a whole, is far beyond majestic. If you haven't watched a single MGS4 cutscene, I suggest you do so. It would do you a world of good.

Now! Let's get on with the show. As you can see, I've been working on so many ideas, it's hard to believe. I'm trying to pinpoint the perfect one, and create a single epic from it. Maybe you'll be able to help me discover that perfect idea!

**Warning: Old Snake, boy/boy love, emotions...the same drill. If you're not happy with Snake showing emotion and/or two guys loving one another, then I won't be your cup of tea. But seriously, come on. If Snake's supposed to be some boring stick in the mud, what was with Meryl? Where did their relationship come from? How come so many people think Snake's supposed to be-oh, never mind.**

This is an altered version of Act 5's Mission Briefing.

Disclaimer: Kiddies, Epyon doesn't own Metal Gear Solid, or anything to do with Konami. I don't own Final Fantasy VII either.

* * *

Overwhelming. Nerve-wracking. Painful.

All of those were love in a nutshell. Love was undeniably beautiful, especially if one suffered from a long absence of love's light. That treasure came with its drawbacks, though. If a dehydrated soul plunged into headfirst into Heaven's glow, then love was quickly described as 'overpowering'. Carrying it was akin to carrying a thousand bags of iron.

He had spent eons without life's most precious gift. His psyche had dwelled in an abyss that drained moisture, strength and willpower. The contemplation of love bore a million similarities to the contemplation of death. It was dank, dark, empty and endlessly painful. Love was an abnormal language, bizarre in every way imaginable. Two beacons of his life provided light, giving him all of the love a mortal could want, but he couldn't fathom it. One maiden tried to love him, but the mere thought of romance repulsed him. For years on end, their affection was indescribably difficult to understand. He was a dog trapped inside of a strange home, surrounded by words he couldn't grasp.

He couldn't understand a single breath of love until several more beacons arrived.

Once they entered his life, the petals of his heart blossomed. His heart, life and soul were opened like books. Every page cried out for the chance to be discovered, having been released from a hellhole. A cage was opened, and enslaved birds took flight. He learned how to smile, how to laugh, and how to acknowledge warmth. He left the form of an enclosed moth, and emerged as a butterfly. Love wasn't easy to deal with, though, as he eventually found out. His newfound friends posed a great deal of problems, but one particular soul gutted him. His friends' lives were difficult enough to worry over. Dealing with gut punches landed him on a completely different planet of problems.

Battles were raging, inside of his heart and all over the world. Love wasn't the only storm tossing him around. His brother, performing collaborative efforts with Sephiroth, wished to consume the world. The world's darkest threats were menacing tyrants, working to end humanity-and the existence of light. Working alongside his loved ones, he found himself pressed beyond his limits. Together they worked to end Liquid and Sephiroth's aspirations, hoping to restore their world. The swift passage of days led them to a turning point. All of them were standing on the threshold of change, facing two possibilities: their world could either wither away, or flourish. The future depended on their collective efforts, wisdom and valor.

A meeting had just come to an end. Mei Ling had summoned every last one of her allies onto her battleship, passionate about the upcoming finale to the world's battles. Humanity's last hope sat within the ship's conference room, sharing thoughts on several different elements: strategies, formations and GW. One part of the plan caused a major upset. A microwave oven came into the conversation, and several volunteers jumped at the chance to enter it. None of those volunteers wanted Solid "Old" Snake to take that part of the mission. Yuffie was the first one to voice her disapproval, and the others followed suit. Cloud, Tifa, Cid and Barret all opposed the idea of Snake entering 'the oven'. Barret and Cid were especially vocal. Cloud stepped forward, once the heat simmered. Intolerably tense silence followed his stance, and he was given the responsibility of entering the oven. No one was thrilled with that decision, least of all Snake. The old legend was heart-broken over his friends' offers, but seeing Cloud take the mission killed every last bit of his being.

The meeting's end was the advent of heartache. A disconsolate soul felt the need to confront the living, breathing part of his heart. The other participants of the meeting, including Cloud's ragtag band, were off on preparations. The greatest battle of their lives loomed over them, and so much hung in the balance. A particular heart was hanging by a mere thread-one that was already broken in half a dozen places.

_"What in the hell do you think you're doing?! I should've taken that assignment! This battle is my burden! My burden to bear!"_

The younger, blonde male was one to rarely lift his temper. Sadness dwelled in the land of serenity, flowing with the winds of tender immortality. Throughout their entire adventure, he had been a feather towards his older lover-despite the intensity of situations. "I would rather face the King of Hell myself...than see you walk through a single flame."

Tears streamed from darkened, aching eyes. Those very same eyes were filled with pain-immeasurable, powerful pain. "I don't believe this," he cried, balling his hands into fists. Losing his grip on vocabulary, he struggled to keep himself afloat. Ignoring the desire to break down was an unbearable task. "I don't believe this! You wouldn't appreciate it if I cut in on your dance with Sephiroth, now would you?!"

If anyone had walked by, they would have described Cloud as a saddened puppy. While he retained his innate serenity, he looked far beyond heart broken. His pristine features were ablaze in grief, and it wasn't because of the heat he was receiving. He had expressed his dislike of Snake's distress on several occassions, never comfortable with his beloved's displays of pain. As always, he answered every inquiry, every situation, with a voice of tranquility. "I wouldn't want you to look upon him," he pressed, never removing his eyes from the much older male. "If the two of you ever had to meet again, I'd do everything in my power to shield your eyes."

A sigh flew out of Snake's mouth. Maybe there was sense in Cloud's words, his actions. Maybe things weren't so difficult after all. Maybe-

Maybe Cloud really was annoying, and he was about to lose his grip on sanity.

He threw his shoulders back, asked Heaven for help, and spoke with a sob. Tears flew from his eyes, unrestrained and unstoppable. "Why can't I do the same? Why can't I protect you from my brother?!"

"I don't wish for you to-"

_"So that's it, then! You're coddling me! You're treating me like I'm some damned kid, and-"_

A poisonous gust swept through his lungs, bringing him to his knees. Clamping a hand over his mouth, he found himself helpless against a new wave of coughs. Arms were soon wrapped around him, in an attempt to provide the warmest relief. Desperately, tearfully, he tried to push them off-but to no avail. "I don't want you to go through any more pain," a gentle voice said, bearing the mournful eyes of a shattered animal. As he spoke, soothing energy crept from his hands-and fell straight into a tearful soldier's body. The energy relieved an old body of coughs, but it did nothing for his heartache.

"I don't want you to suffer any more. You've been through far too much pain already."

So. That's what it all came down to. Cloud Strife, his forever love, wanted to throw his life away. He was the very same man that admitted his inability to confess love, all because he felt human language was insufficient. He said things like 'I'll die for you' without a second thought, and acted as if he merely recited a math equation. Time after time he laid his life on the line for Snake, protecting him from Liquid-who he never spoke to, out of sheer spite! Hal asked after his silent treatment to Liquid, and the Strife provided this explanation: he had no desire to speak with a cowardly bully! He protected him from Liquid, rescued him from Sephiroth's clutches, vowed to always stay near him-but when all was said and done, he wanted to throw his life away! Was he just out to play the part of a knight?!

"You don't give a shit about me."

Crystal blue eyes widened, filled with tears that knew no end. "Excuse me?"

"You don't give a shit about me," a wounded dog snarled, wrenching himself from the other's arms. His voice, his sorrow, was loud enough for the world to hear. _"You don't give a damn about me! You say you do but you don't! I thought you wanted to stay with me, dammit, but you lied to me! You're nothing but a liaaaar!"_

Cloud's face would have brought tears to anyone's eyes. It certainly would have caused Liquid to scoop him up, while laughing at his downtrodden brother. "That's not true," the blonde warrior said, voice eternally soft. Gentle but hungry, he returned his arms to his saving grace's body. Into his eyes he peered, his own blue eyes infinitely warm. "I only wish to protect you," he stated, hands cupping a precious portrait of sadness. "I don't want unnecessary harm to come to you."

"I'm sorry, baby, but I'm right in the middle of harm's way," a puppy sobbed, burying his face into a muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around the swordsman he had come to love, hunger and ache for. "Wanting me to be safe is like wanting the sky to fall. And you think throwing yourself into Hellfire is going to put a smile on my face?"

Two hearts shattered into a million pieces, all spread over the floor of Heaven. Cloud donned the persona of a bashful, disgraced child, ashamed of his own actions. Dangerously close to sobs (for the very first time), he nuzzled his face against the one he loved dearly. He said nothing for a moment, determined to keep his air close. "I'm sorry," he whispered, breaking their tearful silence. His voice was no longer calm but hoarse, and quaky.

"I'm so sorry. I pledged to keep tears from your eyes, but once again...I've given them to you. You're crying again, and...it's all...m-m-my fault."

Sniffing, shedding so many tears, Snake shook his head. Nothing made sense. Love didn't make sense. Reality didn't make sense. "It's n-n-not your f-f-fault, babe," he whimpered, feeling soft hands wipe his raindrops away. "You're...I shouldn't have-"

Cloud's next words were like daggers. His pain didn't make the words any easier to take in. "Seems like I'm not good for too much of anything...other than making you cry."

He gripped the blonde's chest. He opened his mouth to correct the Strife, but all his body wanted to do was cry. "I have no desire to give you any more tears," a melodious, soft voice said, hands fondling a wrinkled face. "I wish to protect you, and protect you I shall. Would accompanying me lift your heart?"

A small smile spread across Snake's face, followed by fragile laughter. "Are you always in charge of the shots?"

"I guess I am," the deliveryman replied, giving a warm nod. "And you're smiling. I'm glad."

An old soldier's body began to glow with everlasting happiness. Cloud lived just to see him smile. The blonde even admitted that a couple of hours ago, shortly after he deflected an attack meant for Snake. "Take me with you," a puppy whimpered, body nuzzling against its mate. "Let's go together. Where you go...I go."

"We'll go together," a guardian angel whispered, lips brushing against a tearful soul's face. "We'll go together, and I'll protect you. Whatever happens...I'll protect you."

Five more words were whispered before lovers fell into a kiss.

"Whatever happens, I'll love you."

Wrapped in each other's arms, completely immersed in magic they had never known before, they kissed as if tomorrow didn't exist. Tomorrow _was_ in grave danger, so their second kiss could very well be their final kiss. Win or lose, though, one thing would remain certain.

Love would never end, even if Liquid and Sephiroth's hellfire consumed all.

An eon passed before they broke apart, faces only a centimeter away. Midgar's warrior smiled while cradling the blushing face of his beloved. "Let me look at you," he whispered happily, each word kissing the other's face. "Let my body speak of the love I bear...before we plunge into the deepest pits of Hell."

Hands gripped hands, smiles met smiles, and tears met tears. A blonde male, much younger than his chosen mate, literally swept his lover off his feet. Smiling soldiers watched as they marveled at the sight they presented, surprised to see the legendary Snake in Cloud Strife's arms. Meanwhile, an otaku was confessing his feelings for one of Cloud's dearest friends, and a little girl was cheering her surrogate father on. A bride-to-be caught sight of her first love, and felt her heart crumble at the sight of his face.

_He was never that happy with me. He was never happy at all...with me._

_What did I do wrong?_

Ladies and gents, this was composed to Kristine Sa's 'The Truth Is'. That's the Final Fantasy X-2 piano theme with beautiful lyrics. XD

So! This was an altered version of Act 5's Mission Briefing. During the meeting aboard Mei Ling's battleship, the subject of attacking GW crops into conversation. Someone's meant to cross a bridge, in order to get to GW, but that particular bridge is well over a million degrees. Snake jokingly calls it a 'microwave oven', and at that point, he takes the responsibility of having himself burnt to a crisp. Since I hate that part with a passion, and I knew full well Snake's friends wouldn't allow him to fry himself, I decided to have the Cloud Crew jump into the fray. Sir Strife decided to put his life on the line, and that's where Snake's problems kicked into high gear. XD By the way, I used the Advent Children form of Cloud. Isn't he just to die for?! Kwee.

Hal confessed his crush towards the beautiful Tifa Lockhart. He was rather awkward about it, especially since Naomi Hunter just passed away (and no one, including Sunny) liked her. I know I do a lot of Naomi bashing whenever she pops up in my adventures, but I just can't stand her. And Tifa's a million times better than that deceptive floozie. XD Both Snake and Sunny confessed their distrust of Naomi, and encouraged their beloved otaku to pursue Tifa. Sorry if you don't like my version of things, when it comes to Naomi, but I just can't stand her.

The bride-to-be was none other than the feisty Meryl. She's butt kick awesome, and I love having her pine after Snake! It's just too cool. XD And guess what?! The next part of Act 5 would put Meryl, Cloud and Snake in the same area, all up against Screaming Mantis! Now wouldn't that be an awesome chapter to write?! Bwee hee hee!

Thanks for checking this out. Maybe this will make things a little easier on me! Speaking of easier...I'm about to send Snake into the furnace. And the official MGS4 doesn't have any Clouds. I've seen the part where Snake dives into the oven, and it just broke my little heart. I'm not too psyched about seeing it now. Someone help me. Wish me luck!


	2. Love

Welcome to the next chapter of Crossfire. For reasons you will discover, this chapter shall be forever known as 'Love'. I am compiling this on an intensely emotional day, so every bit of this chapter will scream with love's beauty. On this fateful day, I happened to come across a monstrous turning point in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. That adventure is being accompanied by Devil May Cry 4, in which I have reached another emotional apex. Getting back on track, I entered the GW furnace this morning, and it was an experience like no other. Playing through that poignant vicinity, I couldn't help but think of other epic moments in video game history-like the Garden dance between Squall and Rinoa, or the end of Kingdom Hearts I. In regards to the Cloud/Old Snake relationship, this adventure made me realize something. It takes a GREAT character to fall in love with a much older person.

This morning was nothing short of epic, in every beautiful way.

And in addition to all of that, my family adopted a puppy.

That alone was a massive turning point. So I've been a pretty emotional mess while creating the notes behind this.

**Warning: Emotional trauma, boy/boy love, more emotional trauma, and oh. If you haven't figured it out, kiddies, Old Snake will be a victim of emotion. If you're displeased with any of those story elements, I suggest you search for another tale to read. Thanks!**

* * *

Love was omnipresent. It was staunch, giving the most bizarre soldier a chance of a lifetime. It never wavered, providing warmth to soldiers seeking the future-and giving dreams to a hopeful little girl. It was an unconditional friend, tying together an old hero and a young deliveryman. Age and foundation were defied as soldiers conversed with one another, sharing their thoughts on the inescapable battle. The future's threads were endangered as they approached fate, but their souls were riding on the wings of love. Love's melody was engraved on their hearts, even as they exchanged smiles over the cafeteria table. Tifa, standing in the cafeteria's exit, obserevd the simple elegance of love. With a rueful smile she caught the smiles of soldiers, and chuckled as they exchanged encouragement. Even when it was shared between strangers, love's divinity always warmed her heart.

Moments passed before she found herself grimacing, focusing on the advent of combat. Grim reality spawned fear, and fear collided with elation. Mortals were resolute in grasping their precious moments, for those moments were possibly their last. While it was refreshing to view smiles, it was horrible to know so many lives were about to be taken. Many of those were important to her.

"Hey! Hey, Tifa! Tifaaaa!"

She whirled around, a smile returning to her face. A slender maiden was making her way towards the Lockhart, evidently burning with a question. Soldiers were playfully knocked aside, right along with their plates and trays. Seconds passed before the rambunctious ninja arrived at her destination, heaving from the exertion of her flight. "What'cha doin'?" she asked, always a cheerful soul. Tifa couldn't suppress a smile, despite elevating apprehension. "I'm going to check on Hal," she replied, seemingly nonchalant but gravely worried. As she frequently did in the midst of conversation, she ran fingers through the front of her hair.

"You know, I can't bring myself to sit still. It's just too hard, and...I'm worried. I'd better check in on him."

Yuffie pawed at her chin, looking very much like a pensive scientist. "Go right ahead," she said gently, earning a tender smile. "Awesome idea. He was pretty upset at the briefing, and...well, we all know he's not the strongest apple of the bunch."

Invincible lemons darted into their mouths, as a result of Naomi Hunter's face. Naomi's passing hadn't been an easy situation for Hal to deal with, despite her deviousness. A part of the otaku appalled her deceptive nature, but as a whole, he was an indescribably sweet soul. He claimed to hate Vamp, who was responsible for the death of his beloved Emma, but the truth was out there. Hal Emmerich couldn't hate anyone if he was paid to. Little did they know, Naomi Hunter was the last thing on the otaku's mind. The world was unaware of it, but the angry half of his heart was in full bloom. In his eyes, he had every right to be angry with her. She was responsible for the pain of his oldest friend, and she used everything dear to him-just for information. Of course he would never truly hate her, but the anger was there. And he wished to turn his heart to true love, which was in the form of Tifa Lockhart.

Brutal sadness stabbed Yuffie's heart. "Can't even think about Spikey and Kitten," she whimpered, referring to Cloud and Snake (respectively). Snake earned the nickname 'Kitten' after a pouting session. The ninja believed him to be cute for words, and was fussy in the most adorable way. Thus the nickname. "Thinking about them hurts. It's like throwing myself in a needle bed."

Tifa couldn't disagree. She would have preferred death by fire to thoughts of Cloud and Snake. Her body instinctively blocked out images that disturbed it, and those precious gems fell into that category. Thinking about them was akin to stabbing herself with poisoned butcher knives. "I'd better get going," she told her friend, turning as if abruptly offended. She gave a final smile to the pouty ninja, her eyes plagued with sadness.

"Make sure you get some sleep. Don't bother the guys too much, okay?"

"Okaaaay! And remember, you're tonight's supervisor!"

The Lockhart chuckled. _Yeah, I remember._

She walked away, leaving behind the hustle-and-bustle of the cafeteria. Plates continued to clatter on tables without her, and inspiration was passed between seemingly optimistic soldiers. Handshakes were passed without her, hands slapped backs, and laughter was resonant. All activity continued without her, falling into the distance as she walked towards a dormitory. Hands in her pockets, she lowered her head as happiness became silent. Yuffie was surely bouncing off the walls, rubbing elbows with the soldiers. The inseparable Cid and Barret were polishing weaponry, wiping out possible ammunition jams. She was all alone, walking underneath the starry night sky-and lost amidst a silent wave of instability. The whole world was silent, causing her to confront her an unstable reality. All around her, lives were changing. Hearts were experiencing revolutions, and tears were being shed. Friends, all of them intolerably precious, were going through titanic trials. Two in particular were facing the darkest battlefields of their lives.

Her head slammed against a dorm's door. _I'm living through another nightmare. I hate this._

Gripping the doorknob, she took a deep breath. Her eyes were closed in a moment of preparation, then the door was slowly opened. In the grand scheme of things, formalities weren't needed. They were almost inappropiate, considering the intensity of the situation. The door slowly revealed a dark, dismal world-one that featured a distressed otaku. Only two sources of light were available, one of them being a laptop. The other was a candle.

Sadness erupted in her soft, loving eyes. "Hal?"

Gentle sniffs fell into her ears. Frantic shuffling of a knapsack, a laptop and papers greeted her ears. "T-T-Tifa?"

Leaving the door to its own devices, the Lockhart darted into the small room. As all dorms did, Hal's designated room only offered a few amenities, one of them being a bed. The otaku happened to be sitting on it, completely dishelved and in tears. Smiling, the maiden rushed to retrieve his fallen belongings, earning stammered appreciation. Their hands met as they reached for the same document, and fragile smiles ensued. The weight of the universe hung upon their shoulders, suddenly transforming them into exhausted twigs. "That's everything," the Lockhart said weakily, trying her hardest to smile. She organized every last one of his papers into a solid pile, earning a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

The radiance of her smile was highlighted by the candle's flame. "Don't mention it," she said softly, noticing their faces were only an inch apart. At the realization of that fact, her heart began to glow. The desire to comfort and hold the Emmerich became synchronized with her heartbeat. Her face fell into another grimace. She knew she was about to ask an idiotic question, but the words she really wished to say were-unfortunately-inappropiate.

"How are you holding up?"

She hadn't seen him in an hour. In that single hour, Hal Emmerich aged twenty years. His brown hair was unkempt, his glasses were in an awkward angle, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in eons. "Fine," he replied, sending a dagger straight into her heart. "As fine as I can be, anyway. Thank you very much for asking."

Playful, childlike inquisitiveness emerged on Tifa's face. "You're all alone, huh?" she asked, sounding very much like a curious infant. "What happened to your little sidekick?"

"Oh, Sunny? She's still with Marlene and Denzel. I believe they're hitting it off really well!"

"Good to know."

Hal placed himself on her knees-a comfortable position. "It's nice to know she's made other friends. Friends her own age! I thought she'd be surrounded by old fogeys forever."

"She wouldn't have cared," the Lockhart said soothingly, eyes glistening. "You and Epyon mean everything to her."

So many words stormed into Hal's heart, all of them giving birth to tears. He was silent for a moment, plunging deeper into tearful despair. Tifa kept her compassionate brown eyes on him. "She means everything to me too, just as her Epyon does," he said, lowering his head. His voice was about to break, showing the emotional burdens he struggled to bear. "I'll say I love them until I'm blue in the face, but my love is worthless. I can't do anything for either one of them!"

For a moment, she could only watch. She could only watch as tears rolled down Hal's cheeks, and tremors ran through his body. She could only watch as tears ran down her cheeks, and each tear released heartache onto the calm world. The words 'I'm sorry' echoed throughout her mind a million times, choking her as she ached with desire. She ached with the desire to comfort him, to wipe away every last one of his tears. Strength welled up inside of her, pushing aside her surrender to tears. "You are doing something," she sobbed, eyes overflowing, Slowly, gently, she wrapped her arms about the heartbroken Hal.

"You are worth more than you know. You provide love, Hal. You provide everlasting, unconditional love. To both of them. People are lucky to receive that kind of love. Not many people are lucky enough to know such a wonderful, beautiful person."

Into her face he peered, slowly but surely. With a tear-stained face, he peered into the eyes that promised security. He peered into the eyes that promised unyielding affection, intimacy and solace. Hiccups popped out of his mouth as he acknowledge a shelter. "Th-th-thank you," a shivering kitten said, eyes seeking Heaven's warmth. A smile, dazzingly beautiful, melted into his heart.

"Th-th-thank y-y-you, M-M-Miss Tifa. Thank you."

Not another word was said. A weeping otaku buried his head in a maiden's chest, convulsive from pain. The maiden caressed his back, head placed against the top of his head-and eyes silently emitting raindrops.

* * *

Captain Mei Ling and the soldiers were awe-struck. Cloud Strife and Snake were the most bizarre couple, for a reason that stood out vividly. It was disorienting to view their differences in age, especially when they expressed their affection in public. However, no one viewed their relationship (with the exclusion of Meryl) with the slightest bit of scorn. While it was rather odd to see the two legends together, their relationship was undeniably beautiful. Smiles followed them wherever they went, accompanied by cheerful whispers. Snake loathed the way Cloud was wasting himself (that's how it was in his book, anyway), and Liquid made the cruelest remarks on their relationship, but an immortal bond was incessantly celebrated.

Smiling soldiers knocked one another in the chest as Cloud carried Snake, bridal style. Chuckles were exchanged, but all were playful. As the Strife attended to his beloved, the reactions of the soldiers did not matter. There was only one person in his world, and that individual-that testament to joy-was in his arms. Timeworn, the soldier found love's reassurance deep within the deliveryman's arms. His face was wreathed in crimson red shyness, but doubt plagued his vibrant eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked once his feet found the ground, gently planted by his knight. Cloud said nothing, but his eyes burned with the obvious desire to act. Snake watched him with the innocence of a small animal, his own eyes filled with worry. Both were at Cloud's door, facing one another. An ephemeral moment elapsed before the old soldier found himself pinned to the door, hand adjacent.

For a moment in time, the world was silent. The only sounds heard with the sounds of beating hearts, and heaving chests. Eyes spoke with one another, as they had done so many times in the past. Hunger was resonant in the eyes that had never experienced it, prior to the discovery of love. Timeless desire and burning wishes roared in two sets of eyes, singing Heaven's ever-faithful hymns. Snake waited for the Strife to move, body pinned against the door and eyes ablaze. Cloud's eyes pinned themselves to Snake's beating heart, eating and savoring everything in sight. The older male blinked, and was instantly greeted to a surge in fire. Before he could even breath, he found his lips set against the deliveryman's lips.

Fire rushed through both bodies, hearts beating and veins aching. Arms and chests were soon entangled. A door was kicked open, and two lovers passed through it. Burning, kissing, aching, they soon found they were the only ones alive. The world only offered the ocean's melody as an accompaniment. All others were absent. Nothing else existed. They only knew their breath, their arms, their lips.

Moans arose from both bodies. Dehydrated and starving all at once, Cloud laid his lover onto the bed. Bearing the disposition of a timid puppy, a blushing Snake peered into his knight's blue eyes. Smiling, the Strife laid his head against the other's forehead. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he whispered, voice heavy with lust. The giddiness of a school girl arose in the old male's eyes, and splashed all over his face. Smiles united, hearts united, and chests heaved against each other. Hands met, a heart stopped-

"I love you...as you love me. I love you...even more than the air I need."

Hands gripped hands. Shyness and self-degradation caused a body to instinctively tense up, but doting hands unfolded it. A smile erased throbbing anxiety, replacing it with the warmest euphoria. Glowing, blushing, Snake melted into the other's kisses. Raining, falling, dancing, kisses graced his face. His lips and forehead. The Strife had to restrain himself from kissing places that weren't yet exposed. Doing so would have wreaked havoc on his willpower, which was already weak when it came to Snake. His hands would see to the clothes problem, though. In a flash they ripped off a cornflower blue sweater, igniting a violent flame inside of his beloved's body. Despite the hatred he bore towards his weathered, wrinkled frame, only two things were important. He loved Cloud with a blazing passion, and Cloud loved him.

A blushing, smiling Snake might have been self conscious, but Cloud kept his true age in mind. His age was connected to the condition of his body, which the Strife adored with every waking breath. His lips kissed the scars of bygone battles, honoring them. Hands fondled fading wounds. Flames elevated at every shudder, kiss and smile. Hands gingerly removed the solid blue uniform of a deliveryman, shy yet excited. A muscular, moistened body hung over an older, scarred body, smiling with love's eternal glow. "I love you," the younger male whispered, as if he had just discovered light. Kisses rained onto a beaming soldier's face, neck and collarbone.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

_You mean everything to me,_ Cloud's kisses whispered. His hands moved as if they were sculpting a monument to Heaven. As soon as muscles tightened within Snake's chest, and a light degree of pain erupted, the Strife sent soothing waves of energy deep into his core. His body became a glowing pillar of the Curaga spell, healing its chosen mate with every movement. Smiles continued to flow as loving hands danced across a chest, stomach and thighs. "I love you," a young blonde whispered, memorizing every inch of his lover's body. When his heart's oxygen tried to respond, he placed two fingers against his lips. You don't have to say anything, gentle blue eyes said, playing with Snake's silvery white hair. I_ know of the love you bear. Let me show you mine._

Bodies began to rub another, lost in a synchronized rhythm. Whimpers united with moans as the outside waves rippled, flowing throughout time's effervescent glow. Moments were like ages, all of them born inside of dreams. After the flight of several dreams, though, Snake began to grimace. Horrified, Cloud brought his body's dance to an instant halt. "What is it, love?" he asked, panting, lust flowing. He was intensely horrified, as if he had accidentally opened Pandora's Box.

"Am I hurting you?"

Grunting, and still blushing, Snake shook his head vehemently. Inwardly, Cloud beamed at the child-like reaction. "It isn't you," the old soldier replied. At the mere sound of his familiar, husky voice, a thousand shooting stars shot off in Cloud's heart. "It's me, baby."

Cloud looked as if Snake had just said 'I'm Prince Imhotep' in Russian.

"Trying to shrug off something," the older male added, laughing at Cloud's facial expression. His face became darker than a cherry, for three reasons. He was well aware of his body's exposure, especially since all lovemaking had stopped. He had endangered their precious mood, and his body wished to malfunction in the middle of something miraculous! "What is it?" the Strife asked frantically, eyes wide. "Did I do something?"

"No, baby! I already told you, it's me! Just listen to me," the old soldier said soothingly, wrapping his arms around the other. With his face a centimeter away from Cloud's, he ran his fingers through a head of moistened yellow tresses.

"Listen. It's all right. It's just..."

The look on Snake's face gave Cloud enough information. "Don't pay any attention to him, or anyone else that laughs at you," he ordered, directing all wrath towards Snake's tormentors-seen and unseen. The one at the forefront of things happened to be Liquid, his remaining brother. Snake's PTSD gave him horrifying images, all of them accompanied by equally horrifying messages. Liquid was featured in many of his mind's slideshows, making the harshest comments against his union with Cloud. "Don't pay any attention to them," the young legend said, simmering his flames while running a hand over the other's body. The old soldier's smile broadened, as a result of unwavering chivalry. Cloud could have very well been a knight of ancient times.

"They don't matter. I love you, and-"

"Yeah yeah yeah," a rapturous puppy said, gently clamping a hand over the Strife's mouth. Feeling happier than he had ever felt before, he delivered words that were drenched in love's warm embrace. "Stupid of me to even say anything. I'm so sorry, baby."

"Don't be," the blonde growled, voice laden with desire. As a ravenous lion, he cupped Snake's face and kissed it. Their symphony was much faster than before, filled with the sweat and tears of love's true joy. Two bodies approached their breaking point, smothered in moist heat. Chests heaved, hearts throbbed, muscles spoke of an oncoming release-

-and the waves continued, cradling hearts underneath a quiet night sky.

Eras, all joyous and wonderful, passed between the two. They broke away from one another, heaving from exertion. Cloud spent only five seconds in self-recovery before using the Curaga spell, ridding Snake of unborn coughs and aches. Snake grunted as a result, looking very much like a disgruntled cat. "What?" a beaming Cloud asked, alarmed, light and euphoric all at once. Snake, face wreathed in blushes, turned away in a hurry-and covered himself in sheets. Mimicking a playful kitten, a smiling Cloud quickly dove underneath the sheets. Two bumps moved underneath the covers, laughing, grunting and wrestling. Five minutes elapsed before those bumps emerged, side by side. Glowing, they gripped one another's hands and said nothing for eons on end. Snake, snuggling against the blonde with closed eyes, spoke first.

"Thank you."

Cloud's mouth didn't respond, but his body did. Eyes were hungrier than ever, and a smile was infinitely warm. He ran fingers through Snake's hair, intent on observing-and memorizing-every last one of his actions. "Hope you're not one for pillow talk," the old soldier said, beaming and laughing. Cloud, on his own end, looked very much like a cat stalking its prey. "This is enough for me," the Strife replied, voice sending sensations through Snake's spine. "I'm happy to just have you here. Sleep, love, and dream. Dream of happiness. Dream of memories far away from here. Dream of peace."

"Well then," Yuffie's 'Kitten' said with a yawn, snuggling closer. "Guess I'll be dreaming of you."

Seconds passed. Old Snake had a smile on his face, completely peaceful and happy.

Cloud Strife had never been so sad in all of his life.

* * *

This was composed to Broken Wings of Trinity Blood and Shall Never Surrender of the Devil May Cry 4 OST.

This, by far, was the most emotional piece of my writing career. And so, as you can imagine, it s tremendously special to me. I ve always wanted to write an intimate scene between Old Snake and a lover, so that part alone was incredibly deep for me. Not to mention this was written during a turbulent time of my life.

Lots of love to you all. Thanks a million for reading! In the midst of ever-chaotic reality, I ll work on the notes for a third chapter. Hopefully meteors won t crash land onto my house and end everything.


	3. Confronting Tomorrow

Welcome to the third chapter of 'Crossfire'. Thanks for coming in, dear friends! My appreciation for you is nothing short of immortal. This will, without a doubt, forever remain one of my most powerful projects. As this is written during a powerful time period, I write this with the hopes of moving you. I enjoyed writing the Cloud Strife/Old Snake lemon for the previous chapter, and will continue to enjoy their bond for the rest of their adventures. Thanks for joining their first adventure together!

Warning: You probably know all of this. Old Snake, the emotion thing, the boy/boy love...it's all here.

* * *

So many tears had been shed. He had spent so much time sobbing, the concept of time had drifted out of his grasp. His eyes ached feverishly, and dizziness strangled his body. Sorrow had taken its toll, dragging his spirit right along with it. Arms were wrapped around him, though, providing more than enough solace. A maiden had posted herself at his side, issuing words of comfort. A smile had grown not too long ago, and it was still with her-despite the pain flowing through the atmosphere. Listening to him sob was akin to being tortured by fire, but she remained a pillar of strength. Her name was Tifa Lockhart, and she was Hal Emmerich's haven.

Immeasurable moments passed before Hal became limp. The winds of life were still with him, but his strength was no more. Tifa gasped as he became a ragdoll, as if she had been nursing a child-and the child abruptly fell asleep, lost within her arms. A smile was born once she realized the advent of slumber. The otaku, although he had fallen asleep in the most painful way, had a chance to grab peaceful dreams. She'd give both of her arms to assure warm, invigorating dreams. Hopefully he'd dream of much happier times, and places that were far away from war!

She gasped again as the door was thrown open. Hal awakened with a jump, head shooting up like a pike. Neither of them had a chance to fathom the situation. A familiar blonde stormed into the room, without warning and without a single word. Volcanoes were flowing from his blue eyes, earning instant surprise from his childhood friend.

"Cloud? Wh-wh-what are you doing? Is everything-"

"He can't do it. He can't go."

Wrapped up in Tifa's arms, a disoriented Hal blinked furiously. "Wh-wh-what do you m-m-mean?" he asked, wiping tears from his reddened, weary eyes. Tifa smiled inwardly for an ephemeral moment, comparing the otaku to a groggy child. Meanwhile, Cloud was in no mood to smile. With his tear-stained face, red eyes and facial expression, one could have easily assumed he witnessed a death. "I'm talking about Snake," he said, both frantic and irritated. The world was ending, and Hal was asking stupid questions?

"He can't do it. He can't go."

Hal Emmerich made a shaky return to reality. Dizziness stormed inside of his skull, but vision lost its blurriness. His eyes burned as time went on, giving him an unimaginable headache. Despite physical comfort, though, he managed to keep his focus on the situation at hand. Cloud was evidently upset over the GW situation, and something had to be done. But what?

"Cloud...you said you'd take him with you."

The blonde brought himself closer to the duo, even more frustrated. The ends of his threads were obviously frayed, and there wasn't a way to repair them. "I don't want him to go with me," he snarled, tears rushing from his eyes. Noticing the intense level of Cloud's anger, Tifa tightened her grip on the otaku. Her eyes never left the Strife once.

"He can't do it. I won't let him."

Maiden and Emmerich exchanged a fretful glance. The conversation was doomed before it even began, in their eyes. There was no easy way out of the confrontation. "C-C-Cloud," the otaku stammered, wide-eyed with fear and sorrow. "I'm sorry, but this...th-th-this m-m-mission is his burden to bear. Either he d-d-does with you, or without you."

Cloud didn't waste a second._ "Why can't I protect him?!"_ the deliveryman roared, hands balled into fists._ "Why can't I shield him from the storm?!"_

"We set this into motion," Hal shot back, body assuming perfect posture. Tears coursed out of his weary eyes. By 'we', he was referring to himself and Snake. Their history was bursting with ups and downs, many of which centered around the world's distress. _"This is our responsibility to bear!"_

_"So what?!"_ Cloud growled, adopting the persona of an enraged canine. _"Is this about some vendetta against Liquid?! Are you willing to endanger your friend's life over the past?!"_

Tearing himself out of Tifa's arms, a weeping Hal retaliated. _"There's too much for you to understand! You don't know half of what we've been!"_

_"What is it with you people?! You've done nothing but use him to meet your own ends! You've pulled him through so many damn wringers, without giving a second glance to what he wants!"_

A horrified Tifa opened her mouth to defend Hal, but Hal beat her to the finish line. Rising to his feet, he delivered his response with vehemence and grief. "How dare you!" the otaku cried, eyes overflowing and voice hoarse. Seeing Hal in such a state broke Tifa's heart a million times. _"You don't understand anything! Anything at all! He understands the importance of this mission, just as I do! This means a great deal to him! And I'm sorry for causing him pain! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being unable to help him! I'm sorry I can't save him! I'm sorry, Cloud! I'm sorry!"_

Everything Tifa accomplished went down the drain. Hal fell to his knees, submerged in wails. Tifa's anger against Cloud flared for a moment, then exhaustion wiped it out. All of her loved ones were uneasy. The world was uneasy. Thus, the frayed threads. Cloud and Hal weren't exactly in the best of condition. And Cloud's wrath slackened several levels. Ha's sobbing could bring an end to a demon's reign. "What are you sorry for?" the blonde asked softly, slowly approaching the fallen otaku. He knew Hal wasn't just apologizing for the GW arrangement.

"I'm s-s-sorry. He's dying and I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Cloud."

The 'd' word couldn't be registered for a hot second. It was as if Hal had said something in Italian. Dying? What could that possibly mean? The Strife had never heard it before. Was Hal speaking in some kind of code? Had he been left in the dark about something?

Returned to Tifa's arms, a helpless Hal peered into Cloud's widened eyes. "I'm sorry," he repeated, sniffing. "He didn't want me to say anything. Didn't want you to worry. Didn't feel the need to make you worry."

At a tremendous loss, Cloud just stared. That provided Hal the room to continue. "Everything you've thought has been wrong," the otaku wept, feeling Tifa's hands rub at his eyes. "The coughing, the aches...the age of his body isn't the only thing at fault. That's not it at all."

Cloud, all anger gone, knelt before the Lockhart and Emmerich. "What's going on, Hal?" he asked, thoroughly afraid of the answer. Hal, on his own end, looked like a puppy on its last legs.

"It's FoxDie. A virus called FoxDie. Naomi implanted inside of his system. I don't know how long ago that was, but...it's been killing him ever since. He's supposed to be so much younger than he actually is, and...it's been killing him. He didn't want me to tell you. Wanted me to keep it secret. I'm sorry."

Tifa gave her lifelong friend a fretful glance, warning him of fragile territory. Cloud just blinked, and he blinked furiously. The first question he wished to ask was: how much longer does he have? That question was instantly deemed inappropiate, and for a reason he was about to express. "Are there no cures?" he asked gently, placing a hand on top of the otaku's unkempt head. Just like a puppy's, Hal's body welcomed the affectionate contact.

"I haven't been able to find a cure. I've been useless this entire time. I tried and tried, but I just couldn't find one. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be," the blonde said instantly, desperately hoping to prevent another wave of sobs. He would have preferred kissing Sephiroth to hearing Hal break down. "And just so you know, I'm not going to let him die. There's no way in Hell I'm letting him die. He means too much to me, and I want him to stay with his family. I'm going to restore his life...for all of us."

Hal was at a loss.

Tifa smiled with a mother's pride.

Not another word was spoken for moments on end, then Hal broke their silence. Much to the pleasure of his friends, there was a radiant smile on his face. Relieved, Cloud found the perfect opportunity to continue. "I'll save him, and protect him," the deliveryman vowed. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him."

"I know," the Emmerich replied, voice soaked in eternal warmth. Wiping at his eyes, he gave forth a chuckle. "Cloud, you're the best thing that's ever happened to him. Thank you for loving him, and even if you can't sa-"

Cloud interjected, looking as if someone had asked him to make love to Liquid. "Don't even entertain the thought. He isn't going to lose his life to some virus, and that's that. Oh, and for the record, I don't care if he's a million years old. I love him the way he is, and I'll love him once my elixir works. Nothing's going to change."

Chuckles came from the Emmerich's mouth. Tifa caught a glow in the Strife's eyes, and decided to remark on it. "You dog," the maiden said playfully, wagging a finger at the blonde. "What did you do to our Snake?"

At those words, Cloud became a picture of blazing shyness. "W-w-well, I..." he stammered in an uncharacteristic manner. "We...I just...I just let him know how I feel. I released my feelings."

"Sure you did," the Lockhart said sweetly, eyes twinkling. She brought Hal closer, then kissed the top of his head. Before she could speak to the otaku, Cloud presented his bit of mischief. "Just what have you done to Hal? I see you've become much closer!"

"I didn't ravage him, if that's what you're implying!"

Tifa's playful outburst earned an instant display of shock from Hal. Cloud, happy for the cheer, decided to keep up the banter. "You want to, though," the Strife added triumphantly, folding his arms. "I can see it in your eyes! Why don't you just admit it!"

"My hormones are none of your business! And you're one to talk! You google-eye Snake as if he's a piece of prime cut steak!"

"For your information, Snake is far more beautiful than a cut of meat!"

"If he isn't just a slither of meat, why did you tear him apart in the bedroom?"

"Because I love him, that's why."

That retaliation ended the round of banter, providing Hal with a great deal of relief. Smiling through tears, Tifa shoved a lock of hair from her eyes. "And I love good ol' Otacon," the maiden declared happily, eyes shining with rapture. Since that was her first declaration of love, Hal was bowled over. "Y-y-you d-d-do?" the stammering otaku asked, straightening his glasses. Tifa giggled, and answered as if he had just asked a math equation.

"Uh huh!"

"W-w-well th-th-then, I...I..."

"Yep. I already know how you feel about me," the Lockhart giggled, poking him on the nose. Hal, because of that small movement, almost fainted. "I love you and you love me. That's that. Now it's time for bed."

"B-b-but-"

"No 'but's. Say goodnight to Snake's future husband."

"Don't talk to him the way you speak to Marlene, idiot. That's demeaning."

"But I wuffs him. You can't tell me how to speak to my Hal."

The expression 'my Hal' was enough to move Hal to tears. And at that moment, he reflected on Tifa's connection to Sunny-which was picture perfect. Sunny wasn't too fond of Naomi, but she was perfectly happy with the Lockhart. All of his confessions of love would have to wait, though, for he was beyond exhausted. Turning his head to Cloud, he quickly found himself immersed in overwhelming weariness.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Apologize once more and I'll gut you."

"No. I'm s-s-sorry about...our confrontation. I really am. And thanks for caring so much...about my friend."

"First off," the Strife said, placing his arms arond the weary otaku. Both he and Tifa put him to bed, treating him like a shard of glass. "I'm the one that started it. You were merely defending yourself. Second, anyone would die to have a friend like you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to Snake. I'm not."

Hal would have given his laptop to counter-attack Cloud's last statement. Unfortunately, he didn't have the strength to cut it off. He found himself asleep in seconds, completely lost to the night's fragile remnants. Cloud looked to Tifa worriedly, looking very much like a worried mother.

"You think he knows?"

The svelte maiden nodded. "I'm sure he does. Absolutely."

"I couldn't tell him."

"He knows, Cloud! Sheesh! This is Hal we're dealing with, here! He knows you love him! Now you'd better get back to Snake! I can't believe you left him after your first time together! You're the worst!"

Right then and there, Cloud became horrified beyond comprehension. He looked as if he wished to cry, the poor thing! "Hurry up and get back to him," the Lockhart ordered warmly, patting him on the back. "Return to him. He needs you, Cloud."

Without another word, the blonde made a swift exit. Tifa observed his departure with a giggle, knowing full well he'd reach Snake in mere seconds. She remained at Hal's side, happy to experience a change in atmosphere. For a moment, the night would know no wrath, fear or pain. It would be calm and sweet, allowing lovers and friends to breathe. It would be soft and forgiving, allowing a young legend to spend precious serenity with an old hero. The legend soon returned to his bedroom, and found himself breathless in an instant. Snake, bearing the sweet magic of a sad puppy, was peering at him from underneath the covers. He had spent Cloud's absence in anxiety, blaming himself for the blonde's departure. And as soon as Cloud caught sight of him, it was as if he had discovered Snake for the very first time. An invigorating rush of euphoria, bewilderment and shock crashed into his bloodstream.

"Baby?"

Cloud was at his side in an instant. "It's all right. Don't speak. I'm here."

The blonde climbed underneath the sheets, body and soul smiling. As soon as he dove underneath the covers, he found peace. He found home, where he belonged. "I'm sorry," he said softly, sending a hand into the older male's hair. His voice was softer than a feather, soothing and warm. "I'm so sorry for leaving you. I'll never leave you again. I swear it."

"Thought you became bored," Snake said with a chuckle, closing his eyes. Smiling, he snuggled against the other's side. Cloud wrapped his arms around him, glowing with unfathomable adoration. Images of a cozy house and walks in the park flew threw his mind, all of them including Snake. Tifa's remark on his marriage to Snake sent a thousand waves of warmth into his heart, causing every last one of his images to glow.

"That'll never happen. You'll always be the center of my universe, love. Always."

A grunt was issued. Snake was momentarily disgruntled with something. Cloud observed him in wonder, eyes filled with the deepest awe. The older male caught Cloud's facial expression and kissed him on the nose, beaming. "Guess I'm still dreaming," he said sleepily, then closed his eyes once again. Cloud said nothing, but was undoubtedly eyeing him. The Strife wanted to repeat three words two million times, but the night wouldn't allow it. He also wanted to smother a certain someone, but there wasn't enough time for that either. There was time for something, though.

"Snake?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you. You're the world to me. You're my air. I want to make love to you again. You're amazing. You're the reason I breathe."

The most beautiful smile spread across the soldier's face. "I love you too, babe," the puppy replied, feeling rather giddy. "But is there something you want to ask me?"

"No," Cloud said in an instant, voice heavy with hunger. Love. "There's something I want to tell you. When all of this is over, you're going to marry me. You're going to marry me, and I'm going to make you the happiest husband alive. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. I'll buy you a ring, and give you the moon."

Tears poured from a set of sleepy eyes. "You really wanna marry me?"

"You know I do. And I'm going to save you. I'm going to give you life. I love you, Solid Snake, and I'm not going to let you leave."

"Whatever, baby," an overjoyed puppy yawned, moved beyond belief. "There's just one problem."

"What?"

"Name's not Snake," the old male replied, sleepier and sleepier. "Not Solid Snake, or Old Snake. Those are just stage names. Call me Snake while we're running around in my brother's hellhole, but not afterwards."

Cloud frowned. "Well, what do I call you?"

"David. Snake would look funny on our wedding certificate."

Nothing else was said. Cloud, glowing at the mere thought of 'David Strife', snuggled against his one and only love. Hands were gripped as lovers fell asleep, lost in each other's embrace. Neither of them knew what tomorrow would hold, but one thing would be forever certain. Whether the battle was won or lost, didn't matter.

In their eyes, David and Cloud were already married-and perfectly happy.

* * *

This was composed to 'About Her' of the Kill Bill 2 OST, and 'Balamb Garden' of the Final Fantasy VIII OST. The second song was a perfect fit for the chapter, once the tension between Cloud and Hal died off. XD

Originally, the final scenes between David and Cloud were much shorter. Cloud was just supposed to return to his lover's side, David was just supposed to ask 'what's wrong', and Cloud was supposed to burst into tears. And the whole bit about marriage wasn't originally featured. Listening to emotional, lovey-dovey songs caused me to make a much happier, but still powerful, ending. Wouldn't be funny if I had one of them die in the end? Or perhaps both. Tee hee hee. XD

As you can tell, I'm feeling a mite better. Life is returning to Normal Street.

Thank you very much for reading. I just adore the relationship between Cloud and Old Snake! XD

I have found the perfect couple. I have found the perfect tale.


	4. Elevation

(Started on June 25th, 2009.)

My friends, you have entered the fourth chapter of Crossfire. As life provides me with twists, turns and transformations, emotions blaze behind this adventure. Just last night, my baby sister and I witnessed the cinematic end of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. The entire experience was mesmerizing and unforgettable. The events of Act 5 were breathtaking tear-jerkers, and the epilogue was...well, to tell you the truth, indescribable. People shouldn't be allowed to place a price on that masterpiece, because the ending itself was out of this world. I can't get the scenes with Old Snake, Zero and Big Boss out of my mind. XD And I never will. If you haven't seen the end of MGS4, do yourself a favor. Watch it. Watch it again. You will not regret the decision to do so, I promise. Witnessing the end of such an adventure, I felt as if I had witnessed the rebirth of a friend-and that friend turned out to be Snake. XD

Oh. Can't forget about how much Drebin rocked. He pulled a stunt that was absolutely beautiful. XD Gotta love him!

Special themes for the MGS4 conclusion are 'Life Is Beautiful' by Sixx: A.M, 'Simple and Clean' (End Version) by Utada Hikaru, 'Over the Sky-Angel Feather Version' by hitomi, and 'Sanctuary-After the Battle' by Utada Hikaru.

The momentous, awe-inspiring conclusion to MGS4 took place last night. On this very day, I turned twenty three-and a world-renowned pop artist passed from the mortal coil. My family and I feel as if we've lost a dear friend.

What a month.

**Warning: Yep, you guessed it. The Old Snake/emotions/boy hawtness stuff. No likey? No readie-time for you. Thanks for dropping in!**

* * *

Lying in the night's blankets, those that sought the future were given peace. The peace was ephemeral, but that didn't dampen its radiance. The glow of nighttime memories filtered into the newborn day, weaving itself into the cracks darkness unwittingly offered. Unstable fate had risen from its slumber, but the combatants for life were prepared to pursue their world's rejuvenation. Soldiers provided one another with their last messages of encouragement, making promises to cross the finish line. The heavens were bleak, and riddled with the requiem of an oncoming storm, but their hearts weren't submerged in overwhelming fear. The vague future supplied mortals with shaky predictions on the battle, but hope was eternally strong. Even as the mortal civilization teetered on the brink of destruction, hope was a blazing statue.

Liquid Ocelot and Sephiroth, initiating the world's chaos, gave birth to an army of devilish proportions. Uniting their talents and knowledge, both beasts nourished Mako-infused soldiers. Sephiroth relished the creation of such soldiers, while Liquid loved to play puppetmaster. One could have said they were a match made in Heaven, but the more accurate saying would have been 'a match made in Hell'-or rather, 'Hell's perfect pair'. Sephiroth provided Liquid with toys, and Liquid's adoration of the swordsman was monstrous. Snake's corrupted brother was really the spoiled brat of the pair, and Sephiroth was the enigmatic guardian. As a result of their collaboration, the world was forced to endure bondage-bondage at the hands of not one, but two malicious tyrants. Liquid wished to become a household name, and with Sephiroth at his side, he believed himself to be invincible! Their army, even after a thousand waves of unparalleled turbulence, was still in its prime. His soldiers were prepped and ready for the finale! Nothing would stop the spawns of Hell, if he had anything to say about it!

The future was hanging by a thread. And threads were easily broken.

Music was aboard the battleship, playing underneath an inhospitable ether. Despite the cold, ghastly environment, many soldiers were using music to brace themselves. A work out was being conducted by an old boombox and the inseparable pair, Cid and Barret. Yuffie was doing her best to assist the work out, providing the best entertainment available. She was a bundle of thunder, and irrepresible once galvanized into action. Working as a cheerleader, she scoured the ranks of work-out participants-and made sure their spirits were high. With Yuffie in the picture, sadness wasn't ready to be served on a plate. It wasn't anywhere on the menu!

Tifa, with her mind cemented on three particular souls, prepared the artillery. Her eyes might have focused on soldiers searching for warmth, but her mind was elsewhere. Whenever she caught the chance, she tossed a glance to a particular pair-and grimaced every time. Dr. Hal Emmerich, one source of her distress, was in his designated station. True to form, he had his Apple laptop at the ready-and was intolerably nervous. The otaku had experienced a wealth of pain in a painfully short amount of time, so the upcoming battle wasn't light on his nerves. Naomi Hunter's betrayal, Tifa Lockhart's participation in the battle, and Snake's condition weighed heavily on his fragile mind. Cloud's devotion to the old soldier wasn't easy to reflect on, either. The Strife, eternally devoted to a man-made monkey (as Liquid put it), expressed hesitation all throughout the morning. He felt passionately about Snake's participation in the GW assignment, and the passion wasn't positive. Hal adored and loved Cloud to death, due to his unyielding love for an old friend. However, the bond between Cloud and Snake provided him with an unbearable amount of pain. And he had to follow them! Being at Snake's side was horrible enough! How much more could he take?!

Sunny was the only solid beacon in his life. She would affect the battle indirectly, but she wouldn't even glance at the frontlines. Despite her strongest efforts to remain at his side, he wished to have her out of sight-and far from the inevitable explosions of violent instability. With Denzel and Marlene, her first outside friends (as she put it), she remained far from the breeding ground of anxiety. Her Epyon's involvement in the finale worried her to no end, as she noticed the progression in PTSD-and FoxDie's progression. PTSD was at its lightest when Cloud (or Egret, as Sunny referred to him) was around, but Epyon's body was crumbling. The blonde knight, who turned out to be one of her two heroes, received a kiss on his hand-and a request. Please take good care of Epyon.

Cloud said he'd impale himself before endangering Snake.

Sunny's other hero hugged his laptop for dear life, unaware of his heroic title.

Silence soon swept over the ship. Roy Campbell's words crept into the frosty, gray air, flashing the endangered future in front of all eyes. Two lovers were glued to one another, eyes closed and hearts immersed in divinity. No verbal communication was shared between them, but their bodies were perfectly clear. Hands gripped, hearts pounding and eyes closed, they absorbed each other as flowers absorbed water. Every breath was absorbed into the frightened, hungry body of its mate. Hearts sang of love's first kisses, melting into a sea of golden brilliance. Devotion blossomed as the world approached its edge. One soldier wasn't too thrilled with their unbreakable attachment, and had never been fond of Cloud. As far as she was concerned, the deliveryman from nowhere stole the life she wanted!

Watching the two flowers from afar, Meryl Silverburgh found herself grimacing. Tear water lingered in her fierce eyes, glowing with remorse and pain. Her father, who received quite a bit of anger from her, had just delivered a moving set of words. But Cloud annoyed her. Cloud was quite the catch, all right. Fearless, beautiful, noble and dedicated, he was an astounding catch! But why Snake? Out of all the people to fall in love with, why did the deliveryman have to fall in love with Snake? Why did he have to choose the one she still loved? Why did he have the power to make Snake smile? And why did Snake have the face of a broken-hearted puppy? Was he really worried over Cloud that much?

Why?

Of course Akiba loved her. He worshipped the ground she walked on. And she loved him. But why? Why did Cloud steal her fairy tale? Just what was so special about the mysterious deliveryman? She knew very little of him, aside from his valor and impeccable personality. That may have been her own fault, but why? She pondered that very question as she observed them, wiping the proof of pain from her eyes. Her father's words touched her heart, but seeing Snake wrapped up in Cloud's arms sent knives into her heart. Not even the world's frost could steer her focus away. Seeing her first love-the man she still loved-in the arms of another was difficult. Seeing the pain on Snake's face rattled her heart. Seeing the two lovers together...

...made her plea for their happiness.

It wasn't meant to be. Wiping newborn tears from her eyes, she knew it wasn't meant to be. She knew Snake would never peer into her face with that same fear and longing. She knew she'd never be able to make him smile, and her future was meant to be spent with Akiba.

She knew.

She knew the hands cupping Snake's face would never be hers. She knew the words coming from Cloud's mouth would never be hers. "You are the air, the sun, the moon and my heavens," the blonde was saying, forehead against his mate's forehead. His voice was fast, frantic and tearful-as if he only had a few seconds left to confess everything. "You are everything to me, now and forevermore. I love you. You are my world's treasure, and no matter what, I will be with you. I may not be able to answer when you call me, but I'll be with you. I'll be with you and love you, always."

Snake shuddered at those words, giddier than a maiden approaching her first crush. Even in the darkest of situations, Cloud always had the ability to melt away pain, fear and anxiety. In what would forever remain his darkest hours, Snake found Cloud to be a necessity for life. He could feel himself slipping, ebbing away, mind teetering on the edge of destruction. His body had been pulled through more than enough wringers, and GW was about to provide another. Jumping through a million hoops to reach the finish line was almost impossible. With Cloud at his side, everything would be all right. Everything would be possible...as long as the air of his heart remained with him.

He never said anything in response to Cloud's lyrical words, but his body language was more than enough for Cloud. The old soldier would nuzzle against him, kiss the bridge of his nose, or simply blush. At that time and place, though, words were needed. And Snake had the perfect words. "Thank you," he said, softly. Warmly. His raspy, weathered voice, which would always be a hymn to Cloud's ears, held so much happiness. And on Cloud's end, the world couldn't have been any more beautiful. The deliveryman's blue eyes went straight to the other's bandana, staring at it as a cat would eye a toy mouse. Cloud never understood the bandana's background, but he found it to be incredibly adorable. Snake's refusal (or inability) to explain the bandana was even more adorable.

"Thank you...for last night. Last night was the most amazing night of my life. Thank you for everything."

Cloud's insides formed an invincible Buster Sword, then used it to stab the pit of his stomach. As much as he hated to acknowledge it, those words would probably be the last words he'd hear from Snake. FoxDie wasn't about to sit around and wait for the world to be saved. And what if it wasn't? People could be as optimistic as they wanted to, but reality was unstable. Would the Strife have enough time to find Snake's cure? Would he be able to find it at all?

More sadness struck the Strife's tender eyes. Cloud rarely ever exposed himself to sensitive emotions, but when Snake's life was involved, he allowed himself to be completely vulnerable to all emotion. Looking very much like a wounded, frightened dog, he gazed into the older male's eyes. "I love you," he said, voice hoarse and quaky. Stroking the old soldier's face, he remembered the origin of Snake's burns with a thousand pangs. He tried to heal Snake's face of its burns, but his lover wouldn't have it. For a reason he didn't explain, Snake wanted the burns to remain. Perhaps he wished to have a reminder of that fateful night. Perhaps he wished to have a reminder of his ghastly birth. Whatever the reason, Cloud knew it wasn't an uplifting one. And he hated it.

"I love you, Snake. I love you. I could say that a million times and it wouldn't be enough, but I love you."

_"All soldiers, to your battle stations! I repeat-all soldiers to battle stations!"_

Soldiers scrambled. Soldiers prepared their ammunition. Soldiers waved to one another. And in the midst of it all-

Cloud and Snake gazed at one another.

Cloud was a three-legged puppy, watching his family abandon him. Snake was a defenseless infant, begging to remain in his guardian's arms. Seeing their inability to leave each other, the Mark II cut in. It tapped on Snake's leg, as a child would tug on a parent's sleeve. "I will find you," the Strife said, pushing his words out, straining to speak. "I will find you. I will...find you...my love!"

Without another word, Cloud turned and fled. He quickly met up with Tifa, Cid, Barret and Yuffie, engaged in a final conference. Meryl observed Snake, scowling as he observed Cloud's movements. Heart heavy from reluctance and fear, the old soldier soon lifted the Mark II into his arms. He then assumed his position, settling himself into the catapult. Meryl, Akiba and Cloud followed suit, all pleading for the future. Mei Ling issued final instructions, but none of them were heard. Five sets of ears, including Hal's, were closed off to the outside world. Inner chambers witnessed explosive turmoil, all fearing for the world's tattered thread. Sirens were resonant. Tifa gave a final glance to Hal, pushing soldiers along. Hal, fearing he'd never see her face again, slowly rose a hand to the window. Sitting inside of the ship's cockpit didn't steer him from reaching out.

Sunny clutched her Chocobo-

Cloud gritted his teeth, heart pounding-

And sirens continued to roar.

* * *

Thunder seized the world by its throat and rattled it. The mere blink of an eye gave birth to so many events, all of them unparalleled in intensity. Soldiers boarded the battle, clashing against hordes of Mako-infused entities. Soldiers barked out orders, working to protect their comrades. Armies boarded the battleships of their enemies, seeking to end the life of opposition. Five particular soldiers dove into the belly of the beast, rushing to meet the greatest challenges head-on. Sunny, eyes closed and Chocobo toy in hand, begged the heavens for the success of her team. Marlene and Denzel, ever watchful, remained by the small maiden's side.

All hearts were hanging by a thread.

Time, although a visible enemy, escaped all measurements. It scorched the surface of reality, leaving all fighters breathless. The confrontation with Screaming Mantis pushed many hearts onto a cliff, and threatened to shove them right off. Cloud was a victim of intense apprehension, fearing for the condition of his beloved mate. His fears over Snake's last words were coming to life, right before his eyes. The old legend was withering away, unable to stand and hardly able to breathe. At one point, 'Otacon' urged the Strife to assume command over the Mantis dilemma. Snake had fallen out of his coherent stage. To make matters even more difficult, Naomi's syringe (which Yuffie reluctantly surrendered, due to uncontrollable circumstances) was failing him-and Cloud could hardly reach him. Performing the Curaga spell was intolerably difficult, for Mantis was dead-set on keeping the two lovers apart.

Meryl, taken into Mantis' merciless grip, got a first-hand look at Cloud and Snake's bond. Although she was ensnared by the wicked puppetmaster, and Cloud worked tirelessly to free her, it was easy to acknowledge one fact: the Strife was far more worried about Snake than he was worried about Meryl, or even the unconscious Akiba. The blonde knight enclosed the half-conscious Snake inside of a Reflect barrier, hoping to shield him from Mantis' cruelty. A frantic Otacon led Cloud through the duel-as much as he could. The battle ended in a way Snake found bizarre, with the resurgence of Psycho Mantis. Recovering a bit of strength, the soldier staggered to his feet and placed himself at Cloud's side. As he expected, the Strife was stunned by the appearance of Psycho Mantis. Meryl, holding onto Akiba, was equally stunned-but knowledgeable about the Psycho.

Sickened but moved by the intensity of a blooming flower, the spirited redhead ordered two lovers onward. Two would move on, while two more lovers would remain behind. Snake objected to her order at first (as she expected), but she was adamant about standing her ground.

_**"Go on, get moving! GW isn't gonna wait forever, you know! Get out of here!"**_

At that point in time, she was more of an enraged girlfriend than a commander-or even a friend. She was a maiden that had just lost her dearest lover to another, and couldn't stand to see her lover's new future.

**_"Get your assess out of here! We'll hold 'em off! Now get busy!"_**

As soon as those words left her mouth, she realized something. That was her way of saying one simple word.

_'Goodbye'._

* * *

They ran.

Together, they ran.

Holding each other's hands, they ran.

Not a word left their mouths, but their hearts spoke of everything. They spoke of first kisses, first glances, first smiles and dreams. They spoke of a first embrace, and the first promise. They spoke loud and clear, guiding two lovers toward a hole of Hell. Words were silent but spoken, springing from hearts that were once lonely.

As they ran side by side, they experienced the deepest longing. They experienced aches that were far beyond excruciating, killing the loneliness they felt prior to love's birth. They wished to leave their nightmare behind, wanting nothing more to do with fate. Unfortunately, there was no way out. They were destined to face GW, and they'd face it-together.

Cloud's enthusiasm towards the microwave oven was at an all-time low. Snake's condition was sinking, and sinking at an unbearably fast pace. The soldier couldn't even recognize Otacon, but knew Cloud was with him. Squeezing the blonde's hand, he knew he was still in the world's safest haven. He peered into the Strife's eyes, his own eyes weary and tearful. His eyes were distant but focused, forever lodged on the one he loved. Life was rapidly seeping out of his orbs, leaving them without a spirit. They were almost...

Lifeless.

Seconds became minutes, but they were no different from ages. Three souls, one of them the Mark II, approached GW in silence, unable to bear the weight of possible losses. Cloud came to a stop once the oven's door appeared, no more than a few feet away. A tsunami of sadness crashed into his eyes, transforming them into the most gentle orbs known to man. He was a puppy that refused to lead a lifelong companion into danger, regardless of the circumstances. And seeing Cloud in such a state was difficult, for his shows of pain were infrequent.

The Mark II, in the role of a fretful child, peered up at Snake-and then turned his attention to Cloud. No words were spoken as Snake staggered slowly towards Cloud, eyes begging for love. For comfort. The Strife, perilously close to tears, winced-then spread his wings. Taking flight, he ran towards his one and only. He swept the older male into his arms, hearing only the frantic chatter of the Mark II-and Snake's ragged breathing. Not a single word left his mouth as he held Snake close, cradling him. Loving him far more than he would ever love air and water.

Snake remained silent, but his silence was loud enough. He had the eyes of a horrified, starving baby, determined to cling to its only source of life. Cloud gazed into the eyes he loved so dearly, running a hand through Snake's hair. "Do you want to know when I realized my feelings?" the tearful swordsman asked, referring to their blossoming bud of love. It was so difficult to talk, so difficult.

"I realized I loved you when I saw you that morning. When you opened your eyes...I knew. I knew I loved you, and would always love you."

Snake said nothing, but his reaction was painfully clear. He looked sad, so sad...so tender and sad. Wanting to confess everything before time ran out, Cloud gripped the other's arms. "It was after that night...that night we saw Big Mama. You were so sad, so sad and upset, and...so fragile. Just like a flower. I saw that and I knew. I knew I'd love you."

Tears erupted from Cloud's eyes. Sobs popped out of his shivering mouth, unbidden and filled with immeasurable pain. Never before had the Strife emitted such emotion, so two hearts were instantly broken. The Mark II patted Cloud on the leg, while Snake planted a tender kiss on the bridge of his nose-then nuzzled his forehead against Cloud's. Right then and there, Cloud made a decision. He would have preferred death by fire to reality.

"I don't want you to do this. I don't want you to go in there. I don't."

Wearing the saddest smile, Snake squeezed his hand-looking very much like an Alzheimer's patient. Cloud, in severe danger of buckling, tried to smile back-but could only release a sob. His chest ached, veins ached, eyes ached-heart ached-

Otacon, without a single word, slowly moved to open the gate to GW's oven. Cloud, trying to stifle his sobs, drew Snake into his arms. Both pairs of eyes were directed to the door before them, waiting for Otacon to remove the seal. A few buttons were pressed, Cloud tightened his grip on Snake, and the door to Hell opened. A blast of unendurable heat slammed into them, and the longest bridge awaited their travels. Their next destination was a million miles away, sitting beyond the agonizing inferno.

Cloud's body just wanted to cave in. The world was in danger, but he wanted to cave in. He wanted to cave in, forget everything, and cling to Snake. Snake gingerly wrapped his arms around the blonde, shivering. They rubbed their foreheads against one another, eyes closed and tears falling. "I'll be okay," the old soldier whispered, cupping Cloud's face. The Strife stiffened at the sound of Snake's voice, surprised to hear the melody he held dear.

"I'll be okay...as long as you're with me."

Cloud said nothing. Hands gripped, they peered into one another's eyes. Slowly Snake made the first steps, and Cloud was close behind. Inhaling, eyes shut, the Strife prepared himself. His heart stopped, time stopped, and two souls made their way into the microwave. Their souls were instantly, brutally engorged with heat. Searing, merciless heat.

Seconds passed before the Strife and soldier went down on all fours. Heat infiltrated their skulls, nostrils and eyes. Fire erupted inside of their lungs and veins. Their bodies were pressed far beyond their limits, even as the Mark II desperately tried to lift their spirits. Their hands grasped at the floor below, reaching for the goal. Heated oceans soaked their bodies, blurriness struck their eyes...pain throttled their chests and skulls. Panting, gasping, they sought the finish line-but it was a goal that seemed so far away.

"Come on, come on! Don't give up on me, you two! Don't you dare leave me!"

Eyes wished to close. Pain erupted-heat erupted-lava melted into two bodies, and covered everything it found. Sweat flooded two sets of eyes, skin became silky, clothes became sticky, and the smell of roasting flesh pierced two noses. Otacon desperately continued to encourage them, moving about in the form of the Mark II.

_"Come on! Don't leave me! Don't give up! You're almost there!"_

Hearts were exploding, screaming for release. Bodies were crying for relief-ANY kind of relief. Nails ached, eyelids ached...throats were unbearably dry, legs were no different from bags of gelatin...

_"Snake? Snaaake! Snake, come on! Get up, soldier! On your feet!"_

Cloud's eyes flew open. Melting, laid out on the floor, he saw a motionless Snake-and the hysterical Mark II.

_"Get up, Snake! Get up! Please!"_

_Shiva. Shiva, help. Please, Shiva._

_I need you now, more than ever. Please._

_Please, Shiva._

In times of dire need, Cloud called on his Summon for assistance. Shiva happily granted it to him, and they happily dwelled in a friendship that was solidified for eternity. Unfortunately, Shiva wasn't exactly happy about providing assistance for that particular situation. She said not a word in response, leaving him outside of the ocean of possible relief, floundering like a fish.

_Shiva! Shiva, answer me! Please! Shiva, damn you, answer me!_

No answer came. Invincible iron, liquified and hot, poured into Cloud's throbbing soul. Tears met sweat drops as he gazed upon his motionless mate, hands reaching, heart screaming. As a dying baby reached out for a parent, he sent his hand out towards Snake. Words burned behind his lips, but none were able to emerge. His heart continued to throb, furious with its endangered condition. His body was saturated in heat, saturated in sweat-

Snake wasn't moving. Wasn't moving at all.

_"Snaaaake! Please! Please get up!"_

Words scorched his heart and soul. He had to speak, needed to speak, but couldn't. Couldn't find the strength. His lips were far too dry, his skin was transforming into a muddy sheet of heated liquid...hands were gelatin, his throat was raw beyond comprehension...so there was only one thing left to do.

Whistle.

At the sound of Cloud's fragile whistle, Snake began to move. His movements were weak, but they were movements nonetheless. Controlled by its ecstatic owner, the Mark II pranced in the small vicinity. With a frail chuckle, the old soldier slowly looked back at Cloud-and both exchanged smiles. Warm, everlasting smiles. "I'm right here, just as I've always been," the knight said soothingly, eyes warmer than they had ever been. "I'm right here, love. Just as I'll always be."

_Always._

The lovers exchanged a nod, and continued to move. Slowly, but surely, they continued.

And they would continue to love one another, whether the battle was won or lost.

* * *

This was composed to 'The Time Has Come'/'Shall Never Surrender' of Devil May Cry 4 OST, and 'Wandering' of Final Fantasy X OST. The first melody is a special theme for June, especially for the death of a certain pop singer, and the completion of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots.

Near the end of this chapter, I had Cloud whistle to Snake. In Final Fantasy X, Tidus asked Yuna to whistle whenever she needed him. I decided to have the same arrangement between the two lovers. XD Snake summoned Cloud by whistling for him, in times of dire need. That's where the line about Cloud being unable to answer Snake came in, towards the beginning of this chapter. XD Since speaking was not an option in the GW furnace, Cloud decided to use that precious method of communication to rouse his lover.

The song Cid, Barret and Yuffie played for the work-out was 'I Got The Power' by CC Music Factory. My mom turned it on a few days ago, and I thought: hey, that would be an adorable battle anthem!

You may have noticed the alteration of many Act 5 events. Originally, this story was meant to focus on the Cloud/Snake relationship. I broadened the story's scope a bit, but the focus on eternal love remained strong. I decided to jump over the arrival on Liquid's battleship, and the Screaming Mantis battle, for this reason: I didn't want to draw anything out. I wanted to get right to the heart of this chapter, especially in this immeasurably emotional time. The exclusion of Raiden was done in favor of Cloud's presence, and the expulsion of Raiden's greatest scene was done in favor of the GW elements.

Thank you, all of you, for reading. My heart goes out to each and every one of you. This will definitely remain one of the greatest, most emotional pieces I have **EVER **written. Thank you. Oh, and please ready my profile when you have the chance. It would mean a great deal to me.

(Completed June 26th, 2009.)


	5. Reflection

Welcome to the next chapter of Crossfire! For the last couple of days, ideas have been churning in my head. The emotional rides of this month have been indescribably poignant, offering more than enough inspiration. Crossfire has become immeasurably important to me, and the composition of each chapter has taught me something. I shall, never again, compose any adventure without an impenetrable foundation in love.

In addition to Age, I am spinning the webs for other Cloud/Old Snake ideas. One idea was inspired by my decision to play through MGS4: Guns of the Patriots again. It's a crossover between Final Fantasy VII, Resident Evil and Metal Gear Solid. I don't have extensive details, other than these two elements: it'll feature a turbulent Chris Redfield/Snake/Cloud love triangle, and the adventure will be called Selisona Pi-in honor of an ES Posthumus song. I have created two intimate scenes-one for the Cloud/Snake pairing, and one for the Chris/Snake pairing. That's all I'll say on that, other than the latter scene has a lot to do with Chris' PTSD. I'll be sure to post the new plot bunnies once they're completed. Selisona Pi will follow Age, just so you know. XD

Thank you for reading my greatest work of love. Your support means a great deal to me!

**_Warning: Blah, blah, blah. Old Snake's not the bad-butt everyone thinks he is, and boy/boy love can be found. If you're allergic to an emotional Snake, and/or yaoi couples, please don't read this. Your decision to leave would benefit all of us. XD_**

* * *

_The night had been long. Excruciating. Impossible to deal with, like a body of broken bones. It followed a series of equally painful events, none of which offered the smallest chance for relief. Havoc had broken out over the mortal world, spreading in the form of a devilish tsunami. A mother had been stolen from her child's life, shortly after she confessed her role in it. The flames of Hell claimed her life, and one of her sons cared nothing for that lost flame. So many souls were forced to admit defeat, pressed against the black walls of brutal laughter. Wills were crushed, valor was ridiculed, and the light of the moon was suppressed. Only sadness rang throughout the desolate heavens._

_The night hadn't been the least bit kind. Peaceful dreams were absent, and in their wake stood visions of pain. A source of divine, overpowering happiness was in his night's cinematic journey, but the lamp of his life was in danger. His precious life was on a thread, dangling above the mouth of a predator. Liquid Ocelot, to be exact._

_Kindness wasn't the night's forte, but a refreshing revelation was uncovered by dark winds. In the days that passed, he couldn't lift his mind from a precious face. His heart throbbed whenever he thought of a certain someone, and staggering euphoria shot through his chilled bloodstream. Astonishment and disbelief rattled him whenever he worried about a certain someone. The questions never stopped, and the fear never simmered. Where was he? Was he all right? Would he whistle any time soon? What was he thinking? Did he need him? What was he thinking? Was he thinking about anything at all?_

_Fear. Happiness. Disbelief. Bewilderment. All of those welled up inside of him, boiling in the pit of his stomach. All of them assaulted him whenever Snake's face arose, but he couldn't quite pinpoint their foundation. Where did all of those flames come from? Why were they there? Why was he unable to end incessant thoughts of Snake? Why did his heart live off Snake's every breath?_

_His footsteps echoed throughout the Nomad's hall, all of them slow and steady. He walked as if he had to approach a new planet, a new civilization. He was a wide-eyed portrait of childlike curiosity, stepping onto fragile territory. Nearby voices were instantly identified as Snake's and Hal's. The two of them were sharing their thoughts on the upcoming assignment, worried about the latest triumphs on Liquid's team. He'd have to get in touch with Tifa and the others soon. Surely they uncovered more information on Sephiroth's endeavors. Any information would be useful to the pursuit of peace. He'd learn what he could from his network, and then he'd share it with Snake's team. He'd share his newfound knowledge with Snake. They'd prepare themselves for the upcoming mission, and get right to work._

_Not too many words were coming from Snake's end. As he walked towards the Nomad's heart, it was easy to picture him. The old soldier was quiet, motionless, absorbing every bit of knowledge. His face was still, firm, and riddled with unspoken pain. He hadn't said a word about the loss of Big Mama, but undoubtedly held a fierce degree of grief. Hal didn't inquire about his response to the previous night, in accordance to the rhythmic routine he shared with Snake. Snake never pressed him about his emotional burdens, and Hal never pressed him about his. For Cloud, witnessing the old soldier's silence was an indescribably difficult task. So many words were boiling inside of the legend's heart, but none of them were spoken-and none of them had a stable route of escape. He just wasn't used to expressing himself. Whenever Cloud inquired about an intimate matter, Snake would blush and turn away. He couldn't even provide an answer to the bandana mystery!_

_Did he even know how to express himself, or was he afraid of the stage life offered? Was he allergic to human exposure outside of the battlefield? Was he afraid of being laughed at?_

_Minutes passed. His steps came to an instant end, along with the existence of time. His blue eyes widened, absorbing the miracle of life. As a baby gazed upon its mother for the first time, he stared at the one named Solid Snake-or, more recently, Old Snake. The older male was several inches away, sitting on his bed while listening to Hal's informative stream. Rapture, shock and confusion slammed right into his skull, stronger than they had ever been before. He sent a hand to the wall, in order to prevent himself from falling. Snake was there, right there, listening to his oldest friend. He was silent, but his eyes spoke with a thousand voices. So much pain burned inside of those eyes. So much sadness burned inside of his frail, gentle eyes._

_Seconds passed. Snake and Hal's eyes met his, alerted to his abrupt appearance. Cloud was frozen from head to toe, eyes transfixed on the miracle before him. Nothing else mattered as he stared, unable to understand how such a creature could even exist. He stared at Snake as if he had just arrived from Heaven, or rose from an underground cavern-and into the light of humanity. Words weren't of any use. Thinking didn't do him any good. Nothing was doing him any good! How could he possibly speak to the old soldier?! What words were the right words? How? When? Why? Where?_

_"I see you have fallen."_

_Shiva was an inner voice. A motherly, doting mentor that dwelled on the inside. She delivered her opinions and thoughts from time to time, and Cloud eagerly replied. At that point in time, the Strife was at a complete loss for words._

_Snake was also at a loss. He was a kitten observing a toy mouse, for the very first time. The toy mouse was new, alarming and fascinating all at once! He had to learn more about it. What was the mouse like it? What did it feel like? Why was it even made? It was all so disorienting and refreshing. Almost too much to handle!_

_Cloud stared. Snake stared. And Hal watched-with a roguish smile._

* * *

"Snake. Snake, please. Please...open your eyes. Please come back to me."

His eyes fluttered open. His body made an instant reach for oxygen, as if he had been suffocating inside of a womb. His arms, legs and chest remembered searing pain, but then soothing energy was recognized. Soothing energy crept deep into his skin, melting into his bloodstream. It was much different from before, but the energy was undeniably beautiful. Warm. And a familiar fragrance revived his senses. It wasn't the stench of scorched flesh, but the aroma of a dream. A gentle, milky, sunny aroma. A fragrance reminiscent of honey, milk and chamomile. It was-

The unidentified cologne of Cloud Strife.

Vision returned to him. His eyes met the tearful, sorrowful eyes of Cloud Strife. His knight, the man he needed more than the air he inhaled, was crying. He was upset, intensely upset, and heartbroken over something. He was someone that pressed himself to his limits, and failed to perform. "I'm sorry," the blonde wept, holding him close, stroking him. Meanwhile, the Mark II danced about frantically. Poor Hal's nerves were probably shot.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Snake. I'm sorry."

Mouth wide open, eyes gasping for air, Snake stared. He stared at the weeping, disconsolate Strife. He stared at someone that had barely avoided being roasted alive, but only cared for his well being. Cloud made love to him, and he was an old sack of hardened arteries. Cloud lived to see him smile. Cloud lived to make him smile. Cloud was crying over him.

Cloud Cloud Cloud.

"Damn it, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He wanted to speak, but his dry, scratchy, flaky body wouldn't allow it. So 'Otacon' spoke for him. "What is it, Cloud?" the Mark II asked, peering into the Strife's tear-stained face. Cloud just looked so sad, so horribly sad...he could have broken Liquid's heart. "I'm sorry," the blonde repeated, his voice a whimper. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I don't know what's wrong. I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Gingerly, slowly, Snake placed his hands upon Cloud's shoulders. Cloud peered into his eyes, akin to a child that had accidentally killed his entire family. "I'm sorry," the knight repeated, burying his face into the other's chest. "I don't know what to do. I'm sorry."

He opened his mouth to speak, but his body was the Earth's driest desert. His body started to shake, speaking of the need to vomit. He made another attempt to speak, but a hot wave of poison swept through him. Much to his horror, his body didn't heed exterior circumstances. He committed a social faux pax that was nothing short of fatal, in his book. But Cloud's reaction brought him to tears. The weeping, heartbroken blonde wiped away the dark yellow bile-using the front of his hand, and not the back. He wiped it away as if dust had fallen on Snake's face. "I'm sorry," he repeated, blue eyes drowning in pain. And the vomit? Not even a problem.

Anyone else would have been grossed out.

"I'm asking Shiva for help but she won't answer. My Materia's not working, and Shiva's not answering, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

His arms were gelatin twigs, but he held on. He held onto his guardian, his friend...his mate. He held onto the one that couldn't stop crying, and not over his own well being. He held on with the remnants of his strength, clinging as a baby would cling to its mother. The Mark II watched as they held one another, sharing each other's tears. Two uncomfortable minutes passed before Otacon spoke, evidently crying-but also frantic over the mission's delay. "I'm really sorry, you two," the otaku began gently, hating his role. "But we've got to get moving. Liquid and Sephiroth aren't going to wait around for us."

Nothing could console Cloud. He wasn't worthy of the fragile smile on Snake's face. Tightening his grip on the soldier, he prepared himself for the entrance into GW. Snake tightened his grip on Cloud, earning a tearful smile of surprise. Two pairs of eyes melted into one another, for what seemed like an eternity. Sliding doors revealed the next steps to fate, and two lovers passed through fate's open gate. Blue eyes sought a silent, comfortable corner before their owner made a decision. Into his arms Snake went, placed into the position of a bride. The silent, blushing soldier was carefully placed into the unearthed corner, eyes glowing with unfathomable affection. "Stay here," the Strife instructed, hoarse and weak. "You know what to do."

Eyes burning with unspoken words, Snake watched him turn away-the Mark II at his side. In the manner of an eager puppy, Otacon's gadget followed Cloud without a word. He sat with his back against what appeared to be a tombstone. It was one of many, surrounded by others with a similiar appearance. In the distance, Cloud and Otacon were analyzing the environment. The Mark II was uploading Sunny's program into the GW system, Cloud was studying Sephiroth's marks on things-and his body was seizing up. Muscles were tight, veins were throbbing-

A body struck the ground. Hard. It took him a second to realize it was his body that had fallen, and he couldn't rise. Eyes were flickering-images were flickering-Naomi Hunter's face was on a million different screens-

The Mark II was at his side, screaming-

An explosion struck his eardrums-

"If you touch him, I'll make you beg for Hell!"

Those were the last words Snake heard before painful slumber claimed him.

* * *

This was composed to 'Mermaid Princess' of the CHOBITS soundtrack.

In regards to Liquid and Sephiroth's collaboration, Sephiroth littered the GW area with images of Summon monsters-the mighty Belial being one of them. Sephiroth inspired the Mako-infused soldiers with the monsters he summoned-all of which were corrupted, due to his black heart. And outside of the dark battleship, the other freedom fighters are battling against Sephiroth's Summon army. Cloud's comrades are the soldiers' best hope against the mythical deities!

Want to know what happened to Cloud's magic? Shiva disabled it. The legendary goddess took it away to teach her dear friend (whom she sees as her son) a lesson. When he discovered the loss of his magic (aka Materia), he went into 'oh no, I'm useless' mode. Thus, the stream of tearful apologies. Shiva just wishes to teach him a valuable lesson. XD Snake would've given him part of that lesson, but he lost the ability to speak. I couldn't speak either, if I had barely missed being burned alive. And let's not forget about Snake's other ailments.

Speaking of Snake...the poor thing. The part about the vomit wasn't an original part of the chapter, but then I remembered how Snake became sick after his exit from the oven. I also remembered how he laid there, motionless and pretty much crispy. Otacon didn't say a word on his condition, and didn't speak on emotional burdens for the entire game-one of which included the loss of Big Mama. I was intrigued by how close Snake and Otacon were in MGS4, even though they didn't discuss anything on a gripping level. Their closest approach to an emotional conversation was the beginning of Act 4, where Otacon broke down and Snake comforted him.

Who appeared at the end of the chapter? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. XD It's someone that ruffled Cloud's dander, I'll tell you that much. And Cloud only becomes upset when Snake's endangered. And if you're familiar with Act 5, you're probably guessing Cloud won't be in the next chapter. You know what? You're absolutely right, dear ones. XD It's time for the ultimate beat-down!

Please check out my newest plot bunnies. I have struck gold, and I'm pretty darn tootin' happy. XD Let me know which adventure you're psyched about, and provide any suggestions you come up with! XD

Things have calmed down quite a lot on my end, but the love won't end here. Starting with Crossfire, my adventures will glow with a painting of emotions.


	6. May It Be

Welcome, dear friends, to the newest chapter of Crossfire! You have made the decision to enter this tale, and I thank you with open arms. As we enter a new month, I shall plan to nourish all of my adventures for the future! This tale has certainly been a ride of highs and lows. It will be forever remembered as one of my greatest tales, for years to come. The world's turbulence might have simmered, but the blazing love behind Crossfire hasn't!

By the way, I want to give a shout-out to The Big Boss. The recent review from my friend touched my heart. It made me realize how much love I have invested in this, and using June's turbulence as ammunition was a great idea. That very same flower added a Crossfire shout-out to Angels and Temptations. Thank you, my dear friend. I strive to make a great impact on my readers' hearts, and I evidently made one on yours.

**Warning: This is pretty easy to figure out by now. As all of my MGS work will, Crossfire contains a Snake that's exposed to weakness, like a throbbing wound that's exposed to scorching winds. In addition to that, boy/boy love is featured. If you're unhappy with either of those elements, you'll be better off elsewhere. Thanks!**

If you're tired of seeing those warnings, I apologize. You won't believe what I've seen on here, though...

* * *

He awakened to hear drums pounding inside of his skull. His inner drummers were enraged kids, determined to annihilate everything in sight with their drumsticks. Savage waves of pain scorched the insides of his mind, creating equally powerful waves of nauseating dizziness. He blinked furiously in an attempt to regain his vision, but once he did, he immediately regretted its return. He was flat on his back, arms spread out and ensnared like an unlucky canary. His eyes were peering straight into the heavens, and an unsettling sense of foreboding riddled his bloodstream. He was at the edge of the Earth, and with a single push, he'd easily fall off-and drift into oblivion as a leaf. The kick to his side didn't lighten the situation's potency.

"Rise and shine, Snaaaake!"

He blinked, inwardly wishing for the deactivation of proper hearing. He was old, after all, and old enough to be a victim of impaired hearing. Perhaps the voice he heard didn't belong to Liquid. Perhaps-

Perhaps he was hoping for too much.

Clear vision made a comeback. With a fusion of frustration, fear and wrath, he peered up at his one and only sibling. The ability to gather himself was lost, and had been stolen back in the GW oven. He couldn't rise to his feet, for he could barely breathe. His OctoCamo suit was pretty much in tatters, and-

Cloud.

An all-powerful blade buried itself deep into his heart. Memories crashed into his throbbing skull mercilessly, reminding him of everything he adored and cherished. Reminding him of everything he ate and drank. He drank from the cup of his mate's existence, and yearned for the cup whenever it wasn't near. His return to consciousness wasn't met by the warm, ever-glowing eyes of the Strife, and it certainly wasn't met by his tender voice. Then there were the tears. The tears! The tears Cloud shed, after their trek through the oven! Shiva had done something to his Materia, and he was heartbroken! He evidently wanted to use his magic to at least provide some comfort, but couldn't!

Seeing his forlorn brother's distress, Liquid Ocelot gave the world a broad grin. He was a cat with a canary all right, and was enjoying his victory lap around the track. Snake looked as if he had accidentally left a pride of lions to die! What a priceless look his poor sibling had! "Good morning, dear brother of mine," the Ocelot snickered, clearly overjoyed with his brother's despair. Snake couldn't decide if he wanted to break out in sobs, or break out in screams. Cloud's absence was obviously too much to bear!

"Nice to see your bright, shining eyes this morning! How are we today, Snake?"

Snake became an enraged, snarling wolf. The situation rubbed him the wrong way for several reasons. Cloud wasn't anywhere near him, he hadn't been able to stop the Strife's tears, and then there was his brother. He hated the way his brother talked to him! Liquid spoke to him as if he didn't have a sliver of a brain! "Where is he?!" the wolf barked, eyes glowing with immortal hatred. The look he received was one of poisoned innocence.

"Who?"

For Snake, speaking was almost an impossible task. It was certainly excruciating, for his body hadn't lost GW's fire. His throat was still painfully raw, and not a sliver of strength remained in his battered frame. "Cloud! Where is he, Liquid?!"

Pawing at his elegant beard, Liquid pretended to contemplate a difficult math equation. His face then lit up, shining with the intensity of a diamond. "Oh! You're speaking of your beautiful blonde," the tyrant declared, as if he had just struck gold. He paced around his brother's body with a triumphant grin, clearly pleased with himself.

"You're talking about that gorgeous, luscious lover of yours. Well now...I'm happy to tell you he's with me!"

Snake's reaction caused him to break out in laughter. The most precious peace of his life had been stolen, and he was crushed! The mixture of pain, fury and grief on his face was just beautiful! Nothing short of priceless! "That's right, dear brother of mine," Liquid went on, walking on top of the world. Above him, thunder roared and lightning glistened in the heavens. "I've got him now! He's no longer yours! But don't hate me so much! He's with someone that will take care of him! I'm a much better choice for him, brother! I can provide everything for him-security, power, and a much better time in bed!"

The forlorn canary had two options. He could either launch himself at the cackling feline in uncontrollable fury, or he could verbally attack him. The latter option was preferable, and much more sensible. He was already seething with anger at his inability to remove Cloud's tears. Knowing that Sephiroth had snatched the Strife away, all in Liquid's favor, just deepened the chasm in his heart.

And Cloud always did everything in his power to protect him.

"He doesn't love you, you heartless bastard! How can you claim him if his heart isn't yours?!"

The question didn't ruffle a single one of Liquid's feathers. "How?! Dear Snake, you ask the cutest of questions! My dear comrade-in-arms plans on snapping your Strife's spirit in half! With a few flicks of the wrist, your blonde knight will be entirely in my control! I cannot provide you with all of the details, since I'm not well-versed in the art of a magician, but Sephiroth's got my love life under control!"

Snake buried a blade into Liquid's newborn stream of laughter. "You're pathetic," he growled, voice rumbling. "You're depending on someone that could easily turn away from you! Sephiroth and Cloud aren't the best of friends, but from what I've heard, Sephiroth isn't a team-player!"

"Are you implying that he might betray me? Don't count on it, brother. We're going to usher in a New World Order, and we're going to do it together! By the way, once I've erased all of humankind, I'll celebrate by making love to your Cloud. I'll wipe out every filthy memory he made of you! My hands will replace your hands, my lips will replace your lips-"

The next thing to escape Liquid's mouth was a grunt. Drawing strength from the very treasure called 'love', his brother pounced on him. The two fell into a life-or-death struggle, wrestling one another for the ultimate prize. Snake was determined to throttle the very life out of his brother, while Liquid was focused on trying to pry him off-wearing a victorious smile. Ephemeral moments passed before he had Snake pinned against the top of his battleship, savoring the look on his snarling brother's face. "That's right, Snake," he sang, delivering punches to his captive's face. His fingers dug viciously into the other's skin, and bones threatend to crush bones.

"I have emerged as the victor! You have lost! I've taken your world, your lover, and soon I'll take your life!"

Seven punches made contact before Liquid found himself in a perilous position, drawn over Snake's knee in a flash. That very same knee was driven straight into his face, while a merciless hand gripped his hair. The knee bashed his face several times before he found himself slammed against the ground, face first. Kicks rained in on him, all of them accompanied by fierce grunts. The round of kicks came to a miserable end, as the fifth kick was caught in mid-air. Liquid seized his sibling's leg and used it to slam his assailant into a nearby pole, laughing with demonic intensity. Once his immortal enemy was up against the pole, he unleashed a round of punches-all of them making contact with Snake's ribs. Poisonous nausea gripped the old legend's insides, sending him into the form of a ball. "You have to agree with me in this one situation," Liquid said nonchalantly, beaming at his brother's frail form. "If you never see eye-to-eye on me with anything else, fine. But you have to agree on this. Cloud deserves better. He deserves the world-and that's something you can't give him! You can't even protect him!"

Burning, boiling, fuming, Snake said nothing for a moment. He then lifted himself, face saturated in hatred. "I agree with you, brother," he replied, voice dripping fatal sarcasm. "He deserves better. He deserves much more than I'll ever be able to give him. He deserves more than any mortal-or demon-will ever be able to give him! But he loves me, and I love him!"

Snake's inner response to his last eight words: wow. Shock ran throughout his veins, and coursed through his brother's. Liquid threw his head back with a howl, clearly amused by his brother's newborn spark. "Love?" he cried out, sharing his cynicism with the world above. "Love?! Are you insane, you wretched sack of shit?! We weren't made to love! We're nothing but freaks, man-made beasts made for destruction! You definitely weren't made to love, and there's no way to justify your bond to that angel! You're disgusting, Snake! You're nothing but a fowl, hideous beast that needs only darkness-nothing more, nothing less!"

"Don't you think I know all of that?!" the previously forlorn monkey shot back, hands balled into fists. "Don't you think I know, Liquid?! I know I'm ugly! I know I'm a worthless sack of shit that's doomed to die! But that changes nothing! I tried to convince Cloud of all that, and he refused to listen! He loves me! He doesn't see me through my eyes! He sees me with his own eyes-and through those eyes, I am much more beautiful than I'll ever be!"

Bloodied but unbroken, Liquid's adversary delivered a staggering kick to his face. The impact caused the beast to reel back, snarling in aggravation. Punches were fast and heavy between the two, making contact with limps. Fists collided with bones, eyes glistened with everlasting scorn, and chests heaved from exertion. Snake drew his brother into a chokehold several minutes down the road, arms tight around the other's neck, but Liquid sprang out of it. Grabbing both of Snake's arms with inhumane strength, the cackling deity pinned his brother to the ground once again. He buried his fists into the older male's face, euphoric over his sibling's pain. "You'll see, brother," he said, his voice shrill and rapturous. "You'll see! I'll tear you apart, and then I'll create the perfect world! I'll bring our father's ideas to life-and you won't be around to love anything but the worms, you stinking pile of flesh!"

Pain boiled with the velocity of raging lava. It boiled on the surface of his face, and underneath his skin. Seizures held up red flags, threatening to swallow him whole. Muscles tensed, desperately fighting against the onslaught of venomous fire. Nausea was a dull but maddening throb, echoing inside of his stomach. In mere seconds, he could possibly become Liquid's ragdoll.

"Don't worry, old monkey! I'll take good care of your precious Cloud! By the time I'm through with him, he won't remember the stench of your wrinkled carcass!"

The many members of humanity were riled whenever opponents pressed certain buttons. Some were riled whenever an enemy attacked a family member. Feathers were sometimes ruffled whenever a profession was laughed at, or when a lovingly crafted meal was contemptuously thrown down the drain. Enraged mothers approached school officials whenever a child was unfairly treated at school. Friends pulled together whenever a member of their group was harassed. Snake may not have drawn ample strength from the world's fate, or even the topic of Big Boss, but his loved ones endowed him with strength. Hal, Sunny, Tifa, Cid, Barret, Yuffie, Roy, Meryl, Akiba and even Drebin were fountains of strength-pretty much fountains of youth. If Liquid had made the decision to attack any of them, even in the smallest way possible, he'd fight back. He'd unleash his claws, growl and attack!

Liquid wasn't attacking any of them, though. He was attacking the strongest fountain of all-

Cloud.

He leapt up, thrusting his legs straight into Liquid's chest. The force of his attack sent Liquid several feet away, giving him a chance to recover. Several seconds were spent in heavy breathing, then Liquid received his attention. He leapt into the air with a roar, giving his sibling's face a devastating kick. The collision sent the Ocelot onto his back, stunned by the sudden outbreak in strength. Before he could even blink, he found himself against another pole-pinned to that very pole by a livid Snake. Kicks were delivered with astounding ferocity, many of them followed by 180 degree turns. Snake initiated every last one of them, keeping his brother glued to the pole.

The final and greatest kick was a present to Liquid's crotch.

Panting, the old hero watched as his eternal foe slid to the ground-no different from a rag. Unable to do anything but pant, he observed his tormentor's frail movements. The cruel remarks against love had come to an end, along with the wicked laughter. Liquid's mouth grabbed at oxygen, just as a fish would grab for air outside of water. Suffocating underneath his own pain, the sadistic devil sent daggers in Snake's direction. Standing, and inwardly surprised by his ability to remain on his feet, Snake glared with undying hatred. While scorn stood on the stage, regret clutched the curtains. Cloud's mate was gazing at his last brother, and his heart still longed for an intimate connection. His heart longed for the chance to befriend the Ocelot, and form a brotherly connection that would never be broken.

Unfortunately, the only connection Liquid wanted was a connection to Sephiroth. And Sephiroth, as Snake mentioned earlier, was NOT a team player. Something was bound to shatter their so-called alliance. As for Cloud?

Snake didn't understand magic. He didn't understand Materia. Every time Cloud used Curaga to soothe his aches, it always felt like the first time. It was a new, fun, fascinating experience! But there was a lot he didn't understand, and Materia fell into the category. So whatever Sephiroth did to Cloud's soul, he couldn't grasp. But one thing was certain. Cloud, and his love for an ugly old beast, couldn't be broken. He was far too strong to be dragged underneath darkness, and his love surpassed all. Only a fearless, reckless idiot would love a frail, old beast in the first place! Cloud deserved more, much more! He deserved someone younger, stronger-someone that could give him the world, the moon, and everything beyond! It was still impossible to believe the Strife made love to him! A beautiful, virile, noble swordsman made love to an old, wrinkled killer! A _freak!_

Snake sneered. Liquid was probably lying. No, not 'probably'. He **WAS** lying! Cloud wasn't broken, and never would be broken! Sephiroth had undoubtedly whisked Cloud away, but nothing devastating had taken place! Cloud fought just to see him smile! Cloud was disconsolate when he couldn't cool Snake off! Cloud wasn't in any danger! Wherever he was, he was fighting to return to his mate-and he'd fight too! He'd fight against Liquid and return to the Strife's side, with every ounce of his strength! There wouldn't be any more running, any more hiding, or any more bowing! It was time to strike back! Cloud would defeat Sephiroth, and he'd defeat Liquid! Their war would come to an end, the world would find peace, and-

They'd get married. They'd live happily ever after, just as every fairy tale couple did.

Liquid's hands sought the sky. They sought the heavens, fingers grasping for light. Snake watched as his brother sought the light, bearing a fusion of astonishment and disgust. Not a single word was shared, but then the Ocelot broke the uncomfortable silence. His voice, although shaky and hoarse, was surprisingly calm. "It won't end here," he declared, still grasping at the air. "It won't end here, Snake. This is only the beginning. The world will fall into chaos, and the true nature of humanity will shine through. You'll see. There won't be love. There will only be death. Nothing else."

Snake, no longer Old Snake but Solid Snake, shook his head. His voice was weak, but it was just as calm as Liquid's. Devoid of hatred, devoid of anger, and only filled with serenity. He knew his chance at having a brother was forever lost, and decided to accept the death of that dream. His body was indifferent to physical pain, ignoring every last one of his wounds.

"That's what you think. I used to believe the same thing, Liquid, but I don't any more. Not any more. I found light. You already know where it comes from. You're trying to steal that light away from me, because you know how powerful it is. You know that light is my driving force, the fire behind my wheels. That's why you're so hellbent on keeping Cloud to yourself. That's why you're reaching for the light. You want something you know you'll never have, because your heart's too black."

Walking towards his fallen sibling, he felt himself smiling. The smile was one of dense regret, but it held warm acknowledgement of reality. "I'm sorry," he said kindly, smiling as his brother gasped for air-still clinging to Heaven's invincible rope. "You won't ever have the light I carry. I know I'm ugly. I know I'm nothing but a beast, but...someone out there loves me. And the future's waiting for us."

The next events happened in flashes.

The face of a beautiful, divine maiden flashed in his mind, whispering the words _'well done, David'_.

A rather familiar Masamune dove straight into Liquid's chest-

And birds took flight, soaring in the dark heavens.

A sharp gasp tore itself out of Snake's chest. Not only was he unable to identify the ephemeral maiden, but someone had evidently entered his battlefield-snuffing out his brother's weak flame. Grief erupted at the death of a corrupted sibling, but it was overriden by an abrupt explosion in shock. His eyes, widened to their limits, were directed to an angel with one wing. That celestial being was making his descent from the sky, as calm as a goldfish.

Seconds passed. Snake stepped back several feet, eyes glued to the silver-haired deity. Silence walked between the two, serene yet troubling. Mortal and deity gazed at one another, souls bearing different reactions to their encounter. Snake had the face of an alarmed fawn, wondering about the entity's next actions. Not a single thought ran through the soldier's mind as he watched the cryptic being. The Masamune, meanwhile, remained inside of Liquid Ocelot's chest. Would the one-winged angel run it through Snake's chest?

Sephiroth was a statue, completely silent and devoid of emotion. He walked closer to the fearful fawn, his intentions cloudy. With every step Sephiroth took, Snake jumped back two steps. "Remain still," Cloud's opponent ordered, his voice no stronger than a zephyr. With eyes that were as calm as an ocean, he sent a smile that instantly froze Liquid's brother. His blade remained buried in Liquid's chest, but he was still equipped with Materia-the deadliest Materia known to man, according to Cid.

Snake shut his eyes, fearing the worst. He had managed to evade Liquid's death grip, but Sephiroth was a completely different story. Would Sephiroth wipe out his life, just as he erased Liquid's? Was he fated to die before a silver-haired angel, without seeing any of his loved ones again? There was no way a mortal could fight against an angel-a corrupted angel, to top everything off!

A wave of energy blanketed his body. It was surely coming from Sephiroth, but what was it? Was the angel going to kill him? Why wasn't-

Why wasn't there any pain? Why were his wounds going away? Why was he able to breathe so freely?

The wave of light vanished as quickly as it came. Eyes widened and fearful, Snake examined himself hurriedly. His face, arms and legs were free of gashes. His teeth weren't bloodied, his body wasn't in danger of exploding from heat...and the only thing in tatters was OctoCamo. It was as if he had never ventured into GW with Otacon and...

Cloud.

"There," Sephiroth said, looking as if someone had just told him to kiss a kitten. Taking only a few steps, he removed his blade from Liquid's chest-without the smallest bit of remorse. Clearly disgusted with everything in existence, including his bloodied Masamune, he sheathed his precious blade and turned away. Snake, thoroughly stunned from head to toe, sent out a hand to reach him.

"Wait!"

The word 'ew' was stamped all over the deity's face. "What is it?"

"What...what did you do to me?" Snake asked, shy and soft. A hand was over his heart, and he had the eyes of a bashful doe. Sephiroth gagged at the old man's behavior and appearance, looking as if someone had dunked his hand in slime. "Isn't it obvious?" the angel replied, rolling his eyes. His voice was as calm and inexplicable, deep and almost soothing.

"I rid your body of its ailments, save for one. I didn't rid you of your wrinkles, because that moronic lover of yours cherishes you in that form."

At the mere mention of Cloud, Snake's soul lit up like a Christmas tree. A radiant smile spread across his face, shining with the brilliance of newborn daylight. "Go to him," Sephiroth grumbled, wanting to rid himself of Snake and everything attached to him. The old soldier laughed at his wish to make a quick exit. "Wait a minute," he said amidst chuckles, exhausted yet surprisingly warm. "What in the hell is all of this about? What made you get rid of my brother?"

Sephiroth didn't bother to turn around. It was too much trouble. "His stupidity. I became bored with his power trip, and his obsession with you disgusted me. Out of the two of you, I see you were the one blessed with brains."

Snake smiled, but his face wasn't the only thing that smiled. His heart and soul smiled right along with it. "Where's Cloud?" he asked Sephiroth's back, unable to mask a few chuckles.

"Waiting for you aboard that wretched little ship."

"You sent him there, didn't you?"

"I tried to kill him, but he wouldn't lay down," Sephiroth groaned, anger elevating. "He kept talking about you. Snake this, Snake that-his drivel almost drove me insane. I'll kill him when you're out of the picture, thank you very much."

Glowing with affection, Snake presented another question. "Why don't you kill me? I'm right here. You've got the perfect opportunity."

"It's like I said-you're the one with brains. And not too many mortals have brains."

Warm chuckles fell from the old one's heart. _It's much deeper than that. Can't fool me!_

"I'd send you to your sailboat myself, but I'd become sick from the exposure to stupidity," Sephiroth's back grumbled. "So don't ask me to escort you. I'd sooner behead myself."

Right then and there, an old legend came alive. Life, screaming as a newborn baby, entered his body and surged into his bloodstream. A part of him wished to prod Sephiroth and say 'you like me, you like meee', but he chose another route. "Where will you go?" he asked gently, face shining with love. Sephiroth slowly turned to face him, devoid of disgust.

"Into your memories. Where else?"

"You don't want me to be in the way," the soldier said instantly, eyes twinkling. "You don't want me to be around when you settle the score with him, because you know it'll break my heart. You don't want me to cry if something were to happen to Cloud."

The angel said nothing, silvery blue eyes focused on the old hero. Silence provided Snake with the answer he expected. "Pretend all you want, Sephiroth," Big Boss' son said, still smiling. "Keep on lying to yourself. You're out for the light, no matter how much you try to mask it. You want it just as much as he did."

"Don't compare me to that cockroach," the silver angel snarled, looking as if Snake had thrown rotten oranges down his throat. "I should eliminate you for that little remark, but I won't waste my time. I do pity you, though, for your brother will burn in the flames of his own stupidity."

He said not another word, departing from the world of mortals on a single wing. Snake watched as Sephiroth departed, rising into the heavens as a lone wolf. With a smile he watched the angel vanish, knowing he'd be all right. Knowing he'd find the light, regardless of its distance. Knowing all creatures, man-made or otherwise, would have their lives blessed with light. Pure, undying, holy light.

Smiling, he looked to Liquid's lifeless body. For the very first time, his sibling was peaceful. Although bloodied and broken, Liquid-no longer Liquid Ocelot but Liquid Snake-was at peace. Pain was nowhere to be found. Serenity had emerged, drawing him deeper into eternity's golden stream. He turned away from his fallen brother, body glowing with newfound vivacity. Translucent pink raindrops soaked his face, falling from the rejuvenated ether. Closing his eyes, he sank deep into the world's bliss, allowing the rain to heal his weary frame. Deep within his heart he heard the laughter of babies. The laughter of children.

As he absorbed the world's jubilation, the maiden made another return to the inside of his heart. Into his mind she returned, soft eyes radiant with everlasting love.

_"Congratulations, sweet flower. You are now alive."_

* * *

'Shall Never Surrender' was a bad-butt theme for the Snake/Sephiroth interaction. The lyrics and ambiance of that song captured the spirit of their conversation, and the end to a lifelong struggle. As for the rest of the chapter, I used 'Snake Eater' and the 'Old Snake' theme, to commemorate the original spirit of the MGS4 finale.

The pink rain was inspired by the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children finale. Snake closing his eyes against the rain was also inspired by the AC finale. In the film, Cloud did the same thing after his greatest battle. XD How romantic. XD

Aerith sent rain from the heavens, healing the pain from the Cloud/Sephiroth confrontation. Speaking of Aerith, she's the maiden that appeared in Snake's mind twice.

So! What did you think about Sephiroth's decision to betray Liquid? Surprising, eh? Well, I'm sorry, but I really didn't view Sephiroth as a team player. He's not someone to care for another person's goals. He only partnered with Liquid to further his own agenda, and planned on killing him in the end any way. Maybe things will be different for 'Age of Eternity', but this time around, I just couldn't see Sephiroth working with Liquid-without ulterior motives, and without bearing the desire to kill him. XD

Originally, Sephiroth was supposed to return Snake's body to its young state. I had him left in Old Snake form for the reason Sephiroth explained. Oh, and FOXDIE was removed from Snake's body. Sephiroth gave him a new lease on life. XD

Implied Snake/Sephiroth fluffiness was originally included in the Snake/Sephiroth exchange, with Sephiroth exuding a bit of a puppy crush on the old soldier. The crush was supposed to be part of his refusal to kill Snake, with a crystal-clear shot. I left out the fluffy crush in favor of Sephiroth's character, for I didn't wish to betray his rough exterior. Plus, I am inexperienced at portraying Sephiroth's character at this time. While writing his lines, I only went off his voice from the Advent Children film. XD I'll save the harder climbs for later. I adored the Snake/Sephiroth exchange, though. I read through it after the chapter came to a close!

Thank you for joining me, my dear friends! As you have probably guessed, Crossfire's finale will be a joyous one. And if you're familiar with MGS4, you know what's in store. The inexplicably beautiful, tear-jerking epilogue!


	7. Dawn

Welcome to the seventh chapter of Crossfire. Originally I planned on combining this chapter with MGS4's epilogue, but due to the intense beauty of that masterpiece's epilogue, I decided to split Crossfire's finale into two slices. Here you'll view the end of Act 5, and then you'll witness the epilogue of this here adventure.

With all of my heart, I thank you for joining this project of supreme emotion. This will forever remain one of the greatest adventures I have ever written-and it's not of an immense size! The impact of Crossfire is colossal, though, and that's what really counts. XD I'm happy I have touched the hearts of two dear friends! I love them with all of my heart and soul!

**Warning: Yep, you guessed it. Emotions, Old Snake, boy/boy love...if you're not into any of that, why are you still here? Seriously, people these days...XD**

* * *

He waved, greeting a vehicle that wished to remove him from his final battlefield. He waved, thoroughly refreshed by Heaven's joyful teardrops. The whirring blades of a helicopter approached his ears, driving itself deeper into his eager eardrums. His smile acknowledged the inevitable departure from Liquid's battleship, awaiting the jubilation of a rejuvenated world. As he waited for the helicopter to lift him into the skies, he stood upon the battleship as a flower, absorbing every raindrop. Absorbing every breath of new life, new hope and new wonder. A battle had come to an end, but it didn't just symbolize the end of a single confrontation. It symbolized the end of a lifelong duel, and painted the world in hope's colors. All souls were finally at peace, whether they remained amongst the mortals, or walked with the angels. Even Liquid, who had spent his life in pursuit of power, found eternal peace in the arms of light. A maiden's arms swept his soul away, transforming his body into a mass of stars. With a smile forever locked on his mortal body, the brother Snake longed for drifted away...forever lost on the rain-soaked winds. The old soldier watched his brother's departure, smile tinged with sadness as stars left him. Grief was ephemeral, though, fated to vanish once loved ones came into view. A mere glance of a familiar blonde crushed sadness out of existence.

Even from a thousand miles away, Snake could feel Cloud's heart. At that very moment, the blonde was a portrait of distress. Tears were soaking his cheeks, and his blue eyes were ablaze with longing. His heart was suffocating, withering away without a certain someone's presence, and he needed instant rejuvenation-or else he'd drown. Clutching the end of Hal's ladder, he felt his heart soar at the mere sight of Snake. His face, heart and soul lit up, reaching out for his precious source of oxygen. "Stay there," the old male called out, voice and tears filled with joy. Seeing Cloud for the first time in ages lifted his heart into supreme euphoria. He was no longer thirsty, for his elixir was only a few feet away!

He ran. He ran towards the one that gave him life, eyes reaching and singing. Cloud felt his tears mingle with Heaven's tears as he sobbed, reaching out to his forever lover. The old soldier was soon locked inside of his arms, and not even Hell could tear them apart. Cloud gripped him with feverish intensity, unwilling to let go in fear of losing Snake permanently. The hero returned the strength of his grip, taking in his angel's fragrance. Both were soon lifted into the helicopter, taken far from the desolate battleship. Sobbing, the Strife refused to let go of Snake-unable to speak, but able to shower the other in kisses. Sweet, soft kisses rained upon the old male's face, each of them drenched in love. Snake exchanged a smile with his lifelong companion, the one and only Otacon, before speaking to Cloud. He buried the blonde's head into his chest. "It's all right, baby," he said soothingly, running his fingers through Cloud's hair. "It's all right. It's all right."

Only Cloud's sobs were heard for several moments, soothed into soft whimpers by Snake's loving voice. Otacon, piloting their helicopter with the greatest of ease, looked back at them with a radiant smile. Something kicked him in the side a second later, causing him to gasp. "Snake," he began, his gentle voice blessing Snake's ears. "How were you able to escape from your final bout with Liquid unscathed?"

Beaming from ear to ear, Snake provided an answer. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Cloud silenced his tears. His ears absorbed every one of the old soldier's syllables, as his nose absorbed the fragrance of his rain-soaked lover. He listened to Snake as if his words provided the water of life, inhaling every last drop of the precious water.

"Good question. Liquid had me up shit's creek without a paddle, but a friend came down to take care of me."

"A friend?" the soft-hearted otaku asked, eyes widened in curiosity. He returned his eyes to the road ahead. "Who are you referring to?"

"No one special," his old friend said warmly, nuzzling his forehead against Cloud's. Glowing from the much-needed contact, Cloud began to plant kisses on his mate's neck. "Just a guy with silver hair, black clothes and a black wing. Some guy named Sephiroth."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I kid you not, Hal," the old legend replied, radiant with affection. He hadn't used his friend's birth name in eons, which added warmth to his magical words. As he delivered the remainder of his response, a tearful Cloud peered into his face with the sweet inquisitiveness of a baby bird. His lover was a glittering butterfly, releasing the spirit of life through hand expressions and words. "True to form, he came from the skies. Healed me. He also offed Liquid, and here's a real shocker! Sephiroth became bored with him! The surprise of the ages, isn't it?"

The Strife and otaku exchanged glances of astonishment. Disgust soon filled Cloud's face, giving him the aura of a horrified infant. "I knew it! Your brother was nothing but a joke to him! I knew their little party wouldn't last!"

The old soldier cupped his mate's face, using his fingers to caress it. They nuzzled their foreheads together, eyes filled with starlight. "Liquid found the truth in the hardest way possible," Snake explained, nose nuzzling against Cloud's. "The truth should've been obvious. Tried to warn him, but he didn't listen. His horse was too high for his own good, babe."

"Are you all right?" Cloud asked instantly, his blue orbs alive with concern. Snake said nothing for a moment, examining all possible answers with closed eyes. A smile twinkled on his face during silent reflection, exuding the brilliance of a diamond. His answer came wrapped up in the winds of tranquility.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm about to start a new life with my friends, my family...and...my husband."

At the first mention of his newfound role, Cloud's face lit up like the moon. Both lovers gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like an eon-a long, wondrously beautiful eon. "You still wanna marry me, don't you?" the old hero asked, pretending to fear a dark and miserable outcome. For a moment, Cloud looked as if Snake had just slapped him. Warm, tender euphoria quickly broke out on his face, spreading across his face as melted sunshine.

"If I could, I'd marry you right here and now."

Lovers snuggled against one another, rubbing their noses together. Silence drifted between the helicopter's inhabitants for a short while, just as gentle as a mother's soft arms. At one point, Solid Snake and Otacon exchanged smiles, silently overjoyed with the world's end. Their connection didn't require a frequent use of vocabularly, as it was one of the deepest friendships known to man. Communicating with facial expressions was enough at times, and a simple smile spoke volumes. Both souls were finally at peace, having buried inner and outer conflicts. No longer were their souls plagued by filthy pasts, cleansed of all grief and filled with rapture. Otacon and Snake were reborn souls, able to spread newborn wings in the wake of war-as many other souls were. Death gave birth to life, life gave birth to happiness, and happiness gave birth to immortality.

* * *

The world, devoid of Liquid and Sephiroth's presence, was finally devoid of war. Machines and soldiers alike were falling into retirement, tossing away their belligerent personas in favor of peace. Engineers, soldiers and medics were returning to their homes, happy to be rid of their burdensome responsibilities. Orders of commanding soldiers were replaced with warm wishes for the future. Soldiers of the novice levels were embraced by their superiors, while commanders gave titanic appreciation in the form of speeches. Boats charted surviving soldiers away from Liquid's battleship, and each rider drank from the cup of ever-flowing life. Thoughts of weaponry were exchanged with images of friends, lovers and family members.

Snake's family experienced a tearful, joyous reunion with Cloud's family. Even though several members of both families had been in close contact during the battle, emerging from the war endowed everyone with bliss. Both families acted as if they hadn't see each other in ages, tearfully embracing every member of their hearts. Snake embraced a weeping Cid, Sunny was reunited with her weeping father, Barret crushed everyone in a searing group hug-and all hearts were connected by tight, unbreakable bonds. Snake ended up returning to Cloud's arms, who vowed never to release him again. Tifa, on her own end, embraced a blushing Hal. While her lifelong friend was busy falling in love, she fell for Snake's shy sidekick. Suppressed by his intricate relationship to Naomi Hunter, she forced herself to stay silent for a painful amount of time. Seeing his tear-stained, joyous face aboard the battleship made the wait worth it. _I'd wait all over again, if I had to. I'd wait forever to tell him my feelings. He's worth more than a million ages!_

New beginnings emerged across the globe. Meryl Silverburg and Johnny 'Akiba' Sasaki organized their marriage, inviting two lovers to join the ceremony. Four hearts would marry on the same day, forever tied to one another in glorious matrimony. The loved ones of their world were due to join hands, and join hands they did. Eternal legends united their hearts, sealed in immortality by heavenly vows.

As vows were made, friendships were born. Meryl, after repairing a broken relationship with her father, apologized to Cloud for her frequent shows of hostility. Cloud, without the slightest bit of scorn, dismissed her apology and embraced her. The future's promises had cast his heart a million stories into Heaven, and he never held the smallest bit of contempt against her in the past. After he learned of her first love from Hal, Cloud decided not to hold anything against her-be it anger or hatred. A single embrace sealed them together as friends, followed by fervent orders from Meryl. True to form, she delivered demands with a robust fire.

_"If he does anything to hurt you, you let me know! I'll beat the living shit out of him!"_

_"He's a bit of a brat, so if he gives you any trouble, bring him to me! I'll deal with him!"_

Of course she still loved him. She would always love the man she knew as 'Solid Snake'. Her heart longed for him even as all hearts stood underneath the silvery heavens, dancing underneath a flower show (courtesy of two departed spirits). As Aerith and Zack blessed two newborn unions, she watched as her first love showered Cloud Strife in kisses. She watched as they gazed into each other's eyes, lost within the seas of euphoria for eternity.

She then felt Johnny tug on her arm, and heard the merry chatter of Drebin's monkey. Her husband, glowing with affection that would never die, laughed as Little Grey inhaled a bottle of wine. "Looks like we won't be able to toast to anything," the blissful blonde declared. Meryl gave him a smile that resembled angel's wings.

"We'll do just fine. We've been all right up to this point, so we'll manage from here on out."

_I'll manage too. After all, I've got the future staring at me in the face._

* * *

Born from the hands of Aerith Gainsoborough and Zack Fair, pink and sky blue petals made their descent. Sunny, Marlene and Denzel danced underneath the flowery skies as a ring, rejoicing at the advent of the future. While a wrestling competition took place, and Cloud held his husband underneath the joyous ether, Hal Emmerich was drawn into a conversation. The other members of his conversation were Tifa and Drebin, who was a little bit tipsy. "Things are definitely a bit different now, aren't they?" the former weapons dealer asked, hands outstretched to the heavens above. "No more SOP system, flowers fallin' in places of bullets...it's like we've stepped into a completely different dimension! Wouldn't you all agree?"

"Yeah, I've got you on that," the ravishing Lockhart said with a nod, speaking as if a simple recipe was up for discussion. "We stepped out of a hellhole and into what I like to call a fairy tale. We're no longer surrounded by guns and death! Everything's just peachy. Isn't it, honeybun?"

Stammering, blushing, Hal Emmerich (formerly known as Otacon) provided a response. "Th-th-that's r-r-right," the otaku said, but before another word could fall from his lips, Tifa spoke. Turning to Drebin, she spoke with the unparalleled sweetness of a curious puppy. With every syllable she gave, she drew a certain someone deeper into a whirlpool of magic. "Everything will be much brighter now," she said sweetly, enchanting Hal with every breath and movement. "Looks like I'll have to start planning our wedding."

"Our w-w-wedding?! B-b-but Miss Tifa-!"

"You mean you haven't proposed to her yet? Man, what's with you? Cloud and ol' Dave over there acted as if they were married from the start! You're takin' your own sweet time in gettin' to her, and nobody's gettin' any younger!"

"Drebin, she can't marry me! I don't deserve her!"

"I'm not buying that hogwash, sweet pea," the Lockhart announced, poking Hal in the chest. "In case you've forgotten, David tried to feed that same crap to Cloud. They are now happily married, and are two seconds away from making love right before our eyes. I see us going down the same path, Hally."

'I do too,' the otaku's heart said, showering the world in sunlight. Little Grey removed a hatch on his master's vehicle, allowing white flower petals to rise into the heavens-accompanied by effervescent doves. Meryl slammed Ed's arm onto a table, David Strife kissed his mate, and two departed hearts smiled.

Aerith and Zack smiled, pleased with the new world order.

* * *

This was composed to 'Cloud Smiles' of the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST. That was the perfect accompaniment to this chapter. XD

Featured in MGS4: Guns of the Patriots, Ed is a member of Meryl's Rat Patrol. He performed Meryl and Johnny's wedding ceremony in the original ending of MGS4. XD I'm not saying anything else on the original end, because a very dear angel just purchased her copy of Kojima's masterpiece! And if you're familiar with the end of Act 5, now you know why the Hal/Drebin conversation was drastically altered. XD In order to grasp the full beauty of their conversation, you must experience the entire adventure-from start to finish. I have NO desire to ruin ANYTHING for the lady Zephyr, regardless of her wishes. One must experience the original adventure's spirit without interruptions. XD

Stay tuned for the Crossfire epilogue!

Lots of love!


	8. Home

Welcome to the final chapter of Crossfire! I thank you for joining me. Your support means the world to me! Before I begin, though, I must remind you of something. This chapter will be an altered version of MGS4's epilogue, and not just because of Cloud Strife's presence. The original dialogue of the epilogue will remain left inside of MGS4, for I do not wish to ruin ANYTHING for the lady Zephyr. She recently became an owner of Metal Gear Solid 4, and hasn't yet found the ending. Despite her distance from the end, ruining ANYTHING-especially when it concerns the epilogue-would be a crime worthy of the most painful punishment. So please enjoy the altered version I wish to share. I will put my heart and soul into it, not only to commemorate the the turbulent origin of this tale, but to commemorate the pristine beauty of MGS4's end.

**_Warning: If you don't know what goes here by now, I'm afraid you'll forever be lost. XD It's the same old shindig, with Old Snake, emotions and boy/boy love! And yesh, Snake is still Old Snake. Remember, kiddies!_**

* * *

They would forever remain as one, holding each other's hands and hearts. Their periods of silence would be marked by the simplicity of immortal love, glowing with the divine essence of never-ending contact. They would forever remain as one, able to speak of eternity with a single glance. Their wedding ceremony may have taken place on mortal grounds, but their vows were the vows of angels. The promise of unyielding love draped a heavenly ribbon about their newborn union, blessing each of their steps for years to come. Never again would they release one another, determined to hold one another even if Hell threatened to kill them both.

Dressed in black tuxedos, Cloud and David Strife walked side by side. They had made a departure from the wedding scene a short while ago, leaving their endlessly energetic friends to themselves. Upon their exit, the bride Meryl Silverburgh-Sasaki was occupied in a life-or-death struggle against Cid Highwind. Of course, the struggle was a part of an arm wrestling contest, but both competitors took the challenge seriously. Sunny was playing piggyback with Yuffie Kisaragi, Barret was becoming the best of friends with Drebin, and Hal was sealing his tie to Tifa. The otaku hadn't lost his adorable clumsiness, but he attained inspiration from his dearest friend's relationship to the Strife. Realizing he couldn't cling to the painful past any longer, and fully aware of new life, Hal Emmerich spoke to Tifa about his lifelong aspirations. With the undying curiosity of a kitten, the Lockhart listened as he spoke of rebuilding the world-with her at his side. As he went on, nervousness was gradually replaced by child-like excitement. David had a new lease on life, a world-wide war was at an end, and Cloud was married to the pillar of his life. In addition to that, Sunny expressed a wish to remain with him-and her two 'outside friends' promised to uphold their friendship, regardless of circumstances. Life, for Hal Emmerich, was an incredible parade!

While rambunctious balls bounced off the walls of life, David and Cloud held one another. Their bodies melted into one another, transformed into an entity that knew nothing of boundaries. Hearts held one another in the warmest embrace, caressing each other underneath the crystal-clear heavens. Not a single word was spoken as Aerith, Drebin and Zack spread flowery bliss, until David felt the need to speak. A wish emerged from his lips, spoken in a whisper that conveyed all-encompassing love.

"There's just one more mission I have to complete."

The Strife acknowledged his wish with a silent nod, scratching the underbelly of David's chin. He shared David's wish with the others shortly after, without extensive details on his final mission. His husband refused to supply additional details, but Hal didn't feel cheated by an explanation's absence. The otaku provided his oldest friend with a smile, paying his respects to the upcoming mission. Carrying that smile near and dear to his heart, the old legend walked off with his beloved knight-lost in gentle, invigorating silence. Heaven's silence remained with them, even as they stepped into their chosen destination. David wished to pay respects in a graveyard-one in the presence of Heaven's flower petals. Petals descended from the golden skies of sunrise, brushing against their bodies and souls with the tenderness of an eternal friend. While David held a firm, mournful salute, Cloud gripped his free hand-and both had their eyes closed. Breezes washed over them as they held one another, gazing at a grave site in perpetual remembrance.

As the world's golden orb rose for the first time, footsteps invaded holy serenity. Both Strifes stiffened and whirled around, alarmed by a stranger's sudden appearance. Cloud squeezed David's hand as the stranger's physical attributes were quickly studied. He was a male that seemed to be around David's age, bearing a black eye patch and a mahogany brown overcoat. Not a single word was spoken, despite the intense heaviness of the atmosphere, but the stranger shattered the shackles of silence. He took several steps forward, causing David to tighten his grip on Cloud's hand. "Don't fear me, Snake," the graveyard's newcomer said, his voice a soft rumble. "There's no need to fear me. Relieve yourself of the fear you once felt, and embrace the life you have been given."

Looking very much like a confused dog, Cloud's soul mate frowned. His mind made a frantic search for the stranger's identity, but discovered nothing-other than their apparent similarities in appearance. Cloud gave him a babyish expression of fear, worried about fate's next moves. "You don't have to fight anymore, Snake," the unidentified male said amidst coughs. "Your battle has come to an end. This world's battle has come to an end, and so you can now rest."

If 'Snake' had been a canine, he would have been growling in a defensive manner. "Who are you?"

Several more coughs were followed by words that were mournful, yet filled with everlasting light. They were spoken carefully, cautiously...as though they held enough power to annihilate an entire world.

"I am...your father."

The word 'what?' echoed in the eyes of Cloud and David Strife. Petals made gentle landings on all three pairs of shoulders, capturing ribbons of refreshing sunlight. "I am...the one you know as Big Boss," the frail newcomer explained, exerting every last bit of strength in order to spread his message. Coughs came prior to his next words, each conveying the fierce pain of his body. The younger Strife rushed to his side, then gently draped his arms about him to provide assistance. In return, he earned a smile of appreciation. "I was once the leader of a great organization," he went on, studying the shock in his son's eyes. "I was once a god among gods...deities that believed themselves to unstoppable. I was a part of an old era...an age that lived off of power. Greed. We were...stupid, moronic souls that drank from the cup of youth. Now, as you can see, that age has crumbled...and you are the survivors. You are beacons of a new era...a new world order."

Eyes glazed over in sadness, David kept himself focused on the one called Big Boss. Silence bloomed between all three hearts, glowing with so many emotions. Confusion, relief, happiness and love were as one, glowing with the luminousity of a diamond. Heaven and the mortal civilization became one, breathing underneath the same sky. "You...are...f-f-free..." Big Boss pressed on, slowly placed onto his knees by Cloud's arms. Into his son's eyes he peered, lifting every mile of David's pain into his soul.

"No longer shall you be a tool. You are no longer anyone's pawn. You are free, Snake...free to do as you please. Free to live...a life without guns. Free to live...a life without manipulation. You and your husband are enabled to live in this new world...without pain, without fear."

"How do you know about me?" Cloud asked gently, blue eyes filled with the purity of a saddened child. Big Boss gave him a smile that sent a dagger into his son's heart, reminding him of the peaceful smile Liquid held. His brother held the same smile as his father, shortly before he drifted away on Aerith's wings. "Your friend spoke to me," David's father explained, his smile quivering in a black sea of pain. Life was ebbing out of his eyes, leaving them with a listless yet divine pallor of peaceful acceptance.

"Or should I say...your _mother_ spoke to me."

Both Strifes exchanged a fretful glance. "She told me everything," Big Boss stated, then issued a few coughs into his fist. "You found my son and changed his life. You brought him to life, Cloud, and I thank you. You saved him. You did far more than I ever could for him...and I thank you. If only souls of your nature had been with me in my day. My pain wouldn't have been this strong...and I wouldn't have been such a despicable, inexcusable father."

Rising to his feet, a father gazed into the saddened eyes of his son. David still had the persona of a canine, fearful and grievous all at once. "I never acknolwedged you as a son," the father said, quickly gathered into Cloud's arms. "But I always saw you...as a soldier. I always respected you...as a man. In my eyes, you were always a pillar of impenetrable strength...something that couldn't be broken. And now, even as tears teeter on the edges of your eyes...I still see you as an unbreakable rock of steel. Love has forever shaped you...and with your husband's love, you will remain invincible. A true god among men."

Violent coughs ripped themselves from Big Boss' chest, rendering him unable to even blink. Arms caught him before he could fall to the ground, but they didn't belong to Cloud. They were the arms of his last child...the arms of one that forgave him, and only wished to love him. "I am the remnant of a meaningless era," he whispered, eyes withering away. "You were once doomed to be a part of that same era, but that young man brought you to life. He saved you, my son...and so you shall live. Live...as the man you were meant to be, not as a snake. This world...has no need of snakes. Their time has come to an end."

In his son's arms, Big Boss turned to Cloud. "Take care of him," he pleaded, the final miles of life drifting from his warm eyes. "Continue to give him your love. Uplift him. Teach him everything you know...of the world you inhabited...so your worlds can become one. Please...remain with him...forever and always."

"The Devil himself can't tear me away from your son," the younger Strife said with a smile. Those were the last words Big Boss heard, before slipping into slumber's eternal embrace. Right then and there, Cloud's sole concern became David. His lover's eyes were glistening, shining with a million tears...and filled with a lifetime of lost dreams. He looked as if he wished to burst into sobs, but suppressed loud sobs into sniffs and whimpers. Cloud attempted to join him in Big Boss' final embrace, but his husband swept the lifeless legend off the ground. Onto the nearest grave he was placed, and placed as though he had become a feather. Cloud instantly swept his forever love into his arms, running his hands over his trembling body. "She sent him here, didn't she?" David asked, bearing the tearful eyes of a brokenhearted canine. He received a nod in return, which was accompanied by warm raindrops.

"There's nothing left. I'm all there is, baby."

The deliveryman shut his eyes, tears rising and heart throbbing. His beloved star was referring to his family-a family that no longer lived, a family that could no longer share their story with the world. "You're wrong," the younger Strife said with the valor of a king's knight, hands landing on his mate's hips. "We are left. We are the beginning, my darling, and we shall be the end. We are the present and the future. We will live to see this world's new age...and we will see it together. All of us...will see it together."

Smiling through radiant tears, David nuzzled his forehead against Cloud's. "What will you do?" he asked, his tearful voice brimming with a child's sweet innocence. Already set on the path of healing, due to his husband's words, he knew grief would be ephemeral. Hopefully, Cloud had no desire to return to his previous life in Midgar. What would come of their bond-their marriage?

"I shall do what I wish to do. I shall remain by your side...and give you my world. Did you forget what I said, about the Devil being unable to break me away?"

"No," a puppy said, voice hoarse yet joyous. "Just making sure. You did have your own life, and your job, and-"

Sobbing, overflowing with love, David Strife embraced Cloud Strife-and held onto him as a baby gripped a mother. The blonde Strife nuzzled his body against David's, eyes closed and heart savoring all. He spoke, and his words were issued in whispers of love's sweet melody.

"Forever mine...forever thine...forever love."

"I love you," an old legend wept, hands caressing Cloud's back. Those three words had boiled inside of his heart for an eon, suppressed by overwhelming fear and shyness. The outbreak of immortality caused his heart to explode. "I love you. I love you, baby. I love you I love you I love you..."

Two souls, both from different worlds, held one another as Aerith lifted another mortal into her arms.

* * *

One month elapsed.

Despite Cloud's persistance towards a honeymoon, David expressed a desire to assist the reconstruction of Midgar. Dissastisfied with his inability to pamper his new husband, Cloud reluctantly agreed to fulfill David's desires-and off they went to Midgar, set on the path to its revival. And of course their loved ones followed, more than happy about fixing a broken city. The ephemeral reign of Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo caused a beloved city to crumble, but valiant souls were prepared to rebuild lost dreams. In the midst of reconstruction, Cloud slathered love at its greatest all over a reborn legend. Kisses and embraces were frequent between the two, along with the sweetest of whispers. All of Midgar quickly learned of Cloud's marriage, and adored it feverishly.

The solidified family worked together to breathe new life into Midgar, working alongside the locals in issues of construction. Hal worked alongside his fiancee to nourish Midgar's orphans, while Sunny and her small pals supplied the locals with hand-made lemonade. Cloud soon made his exit from his newborn family's plans, speaking of his enlistment in another project. A group of young musicians wished to build a stadium, in honor of music's endless magic. Known as the Knights of Melody, they pulled the Strife to the side and asked for his assistance. They also promised him the chance of a lifetime, giving him the ability to create a monument-

-to everlasting, unbridled love.

The monument's creation required daytime secrecy, but Cloud took the offer. The Knights would stand as his band mates, but an infant had more experience in singing than he did. Nevertheless, there was always a first time for everything.

After all, he was married to Heaven's most precious angel-a soul that had been born lightyears away from him.

Anything was possible.

* * *

This was composed to 'The Call' by Regina Spektor, 'The Door in the Air' by Harry Gregson-Williams, and the ending theme of Final Fantasy X. All songs were perfect compliments to the spirit of this chapter. XD And now I have Switchfoot's 'This is Home' playing, which came at the end of the Prince Caspian film. XD That alone was an emotional sight to behold!

As I said in the beginning, the original dialogue of MGS4's epilogue was left untouched-for the most part. A small handful of similarities were featured, such as the emphasis on newfound life, but MANY other elements were left untouched. Now that you have read this, I hope you will do yourself a favor and watch the original epilogue. Every second of it is unbelievably beautiful. The Snake/Otacon dialogue that follows the credits is nothing short of priceless, by the way. XD

The 'post FFVII: Advent Children' detail was just added at the end of this chapter, with the mention of Kadaj and his gang. XD

The ending of this wonderful, emotional journey will transport you to 'Breathe', a oneshot that will not only solidify Snake's happy ending-but will also pay tribute to a dearly departed musician/dancer. You may be surprised at what Cloud does (and his makeover, which will be inspired by Noctis' character design of FF Versus XIII), but it's what I can do to pay my respects to a lost friend.

Thank you, my friends, for following this journey. Crossfire has come to an end, but Breathe will follow-and then, that will be the end of the first Cloud/Snake journey. I send you forever love!


End file.
